


runner boy and his cup | tłumaczenie pl

by strawberryjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjaemin/pseuds/strawberryjaemin
Summary: Jeno jest przekonany, że jest beznadziejny w randkowaniu. Chce kogoś, z kim mógłby poćwiczyć, a któż jest lepszy niż jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Renjun. - Jeno / Renjun (Highschool!AU)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	runner boy and his cup | tłumaczenie pl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [runner boy and his cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814800) by [jenhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung). 



> Hej! Opowiadanie nie zależy do mnie, nie miałam też żadnego wkładu w jego tworzenie. Należy ono do @jenhyung. Mam zgodę na tłumaczenie, jednak robię coś takiego po raz pierwszy, więc jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy, proszę zgłoście to w komentarzu!  
> Mam nadzieję, że książka spodoba wam się tak bardzo, jak spodobała się mi c:  
> Oryginał znajdziecie tutaj: [runner boy and his cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814800)  
> A autorskie konto tu: [Jenhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung)  
> runner boy and his cup ma także swoją tablicę na [pintereście](https://pl.pinterest.com/jnhygs/%E6%B5%B7%E6%9E%AF%E7%9F%B3%E7%88%9B/?sender=780882160298070558&invite_code=6c97fe9e31524c56a705ffd60bd85314)  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA!

Jeno jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem Minhyunga i Donghyucka po drugiej stronie ulicy, żeby dostrzec dziewczynę na kasie, trzymającą jego resztę. Dziewczyna odchrząkuje, żeby zdobyć jego uwagę. Szybko wraca do rzeczywistości, posyłając w jej stronę czarujący uśmiech i przeprosiny, przez co jej policzki zabarwiają się na ładny różany kolor. Chowając resztę do kieszeni, układa karton mleka na ramenie z paczki i wychodzi ze sklepu, popychając drzwi łokciem. 

Powiew zimna uderza go w twarz jak cegła, ale on pozostaje niewzruszony, jego ciało już przyzwyczaiło się do styczniowego zimnego powietrza. Jeno nadal ich obserwuje, podczas gdy nieudolnie osuwa się na plastikowe siedzenie, zaskakując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy jego kolano uderza o nogi stolika. 

\- Uważaj - Renjun mruczy znad własnej miski makaronu, który już zaczął jeść. Jeno patrzy na niego pogardliwie; on sam lubi rozgotowany makaron, podczas gdy Renjun lubi twardawy, jedząc go zanim jest w pełni ugotowany. - Mam gorącą zupę przy twarzy. 

Jeno bierze karton do rąk, oczy ponownie zwracając na drugą stronę ulicy, na jednego z jego przyjaciół i jego chłopaka (od prawie siedmiu miesięcy!). Patrzy jak Donghyuck odgarnia Minhyungowi włosy z oczu, wyglądając na delikatnie zmartwionego, ale ten odgania go machnięciem ręki, uśmiechając się lekko. Donghyuck na przekór mu krzyżuje ręce na piersi, lecz uśmiecha się niechętnie, kiedy Minhyung całuje go w policzek. 

Jeno wzdycha głośno, kopiąc nogi od krzesła Renjuna. 

\- Chcę coś takiego. 

Renjun dmucha na swój makaron niewzruszony - To idź sobie kup. 

\- Nie - Jeno znowu go kopie. Renjun spogląda na niego gniewnie z makaron tuż przy jego ustach. Jeno brodą wskazuje mu, gdzie ma spojrzeć a Renjun podąża wzrokiem w tym kierunku i widzi jak Donghyuck słodko zarzuca swoje ręce dookoła szyi Minhyunga. - Coś _takiego_. 

\- O czym ty mówisz - Renjun mruczy, odwracając się, żeby wziąć kęs swojego posiłku. Otwierając karton mleka, Jeno wbija słomkę w otwarcie i sączy je zamyślony. 

Chciał czegokolwiek, co mieli Minhyung i Donghyuck. Miłość, chociaż może jeszcze nie tego, ale zdecydowanie czegoś więcej niż zwykłe zauroczenie. Coś, dzięki czemu zwykła myśl mogłaby przyciągnąć go z powrotem na ziemię; sposób, w jaki Minhyung się uśmiechał, kiedy wspominał o Donghyucku podczas ich treningu biegów albo jak Donghyuck rumienił się, kiedy jego wzrok krzyżował się na korytarzu z tym Minhyunga. 

Szkolny romans? Przelotny, może, ale nigdy w obecnym momencie, nigdy nie dla jego ofiar. Po szkole średniej czeka go coś więcej, Jeno o tym wie. Ale on chciał czegoś _teraz_ , chciał kogoś, z kim mógłby być, o kogo mógłby się troszczyć. Na krótko czy też nie, Jeno chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest być zakochanym. I, jeśli miał by wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, może nawet znaleźć prawdziwą miłość, kogoś, kto byłby z nim do końca życia. 

Kiedy mówi to na głos Renjunowi, chłopak naśmiewa się z niego – Masz na myśli bratnią duszę? Mając siedemnaście lat? - Dźga, sproszkowany wcześniej, kotlet rybny - Jesteś świadomy, że na świecie są miliardy ludzi, prawda? 

Jeno zaciska usta. Renjun znowu swoje, jak zwykle pragmatyczny odnośnie rzeczy takich, jak miłość. W ciągu dziesięciu lat ich przyjaźni Renjunowi tylko raz ktoś się podobał (w pierwszej klasie liceum), i nawet nie pofatygował się powiedzieć o tym Jeno. Sam musiał się o tym dowiedzieć od Donghyucka, któremu wymsknęło, że Jaemin dowiedział się o tajemniczym obiekcie westchnięć Renjuna, a gdy Jeno próbował z nim o tym porozmawiać, ten tylko wywrócił oczami i sobie poszedł, mówiąc mu, że nie jest to nic, czym powinien się przejmować. 

Przekształciło się to w największą kłótnię jaką kiedykolwiek przeszli; Jeno upierał się, że go to obchodzi, a Renjun nie ulegał namowom Jeno, który chciał wiedzieć o kogo chodzi. Przeszło im dopiero, kiedy Donghyuck posadził Jeno i powiedział, że: _Ma się ogarnąć_. Niewiedza, kto podobał się jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi irytowała Jeno, mimo to porzucił chęć odkrycia tożsamości tej osoby, kiedy Renjun odmówił rozmowy z nim przez dłużej niż tydzień. Jeno stwierdził, że miłość nie była jedną z priorytetów w życiu Renjuna. 

Tak czy siak, _jest_ jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a Jeno mógłby nagle wybuchnąć, jeśli z kimś by o tym nie porozmawiał. 

\- Wiem o tym - mówi we własnej obronie. - Po prostu chcę związku, takiego jak te, które widuje się w filmach? Czy ty kiedykolwiek obejrzałeś "Pamiętnik"? 

Renjun wgryza się w rybę - Nie. A ty kiedykolwiek obejrzałeś "Titanica"? Gość na końcu umiera. 

Jeno odrywa aluminiową pokrywkę od ramenu, odkrywając tym samym rozmoczony makaron (na co Renjun się krzywi) - To dość makabryczne. - Wybiera kawałki ryby i przerzuca je do miski Renjuna; Renjun je lubił, Jeno nie przeszkadzało oddawanie ich. - W każdym razie, to historia miłości. Chcę czegoś takiego, związku, wiesz? 

Renjun pyta beznamiętnie - Chodzi o to, że zbliżają się walentynki? 

To też. Ale nowy rok zawsze wprawiał go w melancholijny nastrój. 

\- Nie - mówi dmuchając na makaron, żeby go schłodzić. Renjun zaprzestałby konwersacji na ten temat, gdyby się przyznał. - W sensie, co, jeśli nikogo sobie nie znajdę? 

\- Znajdziesz - Renjun wzrusza ramionami, jedząc jeden z kotlecików, które podrzucił mu Jeno. - Jesteś jeszcze młody, jestem pewien, że poznasz kogoś na studiach. 

Jeno wzdycha - Nie chcę czekać do studiów! Wyobrażasz sobie skończyć liceum bez przejścia przez chociaż jeden związek? 

\- Wiele osób nie ma pary w liceum - Renjun wytyka. - A nawet w życiu. To nic wielkiego. 

\- _Wiem_ \- Jeno bierze pierwszy kęs; jedzenie jest gorące, idealne na chłodne popołudnie. Szybko żuje, żeby móc znowu mówić. - Ale _ja_ bym chciał. 

\- To idź i sobie kogoś poszukaj - Renjun spogląda w dół na swój posiłek, mieszając resztki makaronu i warzyw. - W szkole są setki osób, wybieraj. 

\- To nie takie proste - Jeno cmoka językiem. - Gdzie niby mógłbym tak łatwo znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę? Albo jak. 

Renjun macha kolanem - Czasem musisz spojrzeć na to, co masz tuż przed sobą. 

Ponownie, Renjun krytykujący wszystko. Właśnie takie rzeczy frustrują Jeno. Renjun nigdy nie mówi, o czym myśli, czy czego chce. Przy nim zawsze trzeba się wszystkiego domyślać. Oczywiście, Jeno trochę już załapał (chyba), ale martwi się też o Renjuna. 

Co, jeśli _on_ nigdy nie znajdzie bratniej duszy? 

\- No weź - Jeno jęczy na co Renjun podnosi wzrok. Jego ręka unosi się w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi i Jeno wie, że zetrze cokolwiek, co zostało mu w kąciku ust. To zdarza się tak często, że Jeno nie zwraca już na to większej uwagi. Jego palce są zimne, lecz Jeno pozwala Renjunowi przejechać palcem po swojej dolnej wardze i wyrzucić pozostały kawałek makaronu do śmietnika za nim. 

Jeno ciągnie - Serio, kto by chciał ze mną być. Mój najdłuższy związek trwał, ile? Sześć dni? Pamiętasz? Jeonghwan? 

Renjun prycha - Tak. 

\- Do dziś nie wiem, co poszło nie tak. 

\- Cóż - Renjun unosi brew. - Po pierwsze, wybranie się na wystawę sztuki zamiast na jej występ było zapewne złym pomysłem. 

Jeno łypie na niego okiem - Poszedłem na wystawę, ponieważ _ty_ męczyłeś się nad tym obrazem przez dwa tygodnie! Donghyuck by mnie zabił, gdyby mnie tam nie było. 

Renjun spogląda na drugą stronę ulicy - Racja, zrobiłby to. 

\- Poza tym - Jeno pociąga nosem. - Dostałeś tak dużo komplementów tego dnia, byłoby głupio, gdybym to przegapił. - Nie wspomina o tym, że uśmiech, który Renjun miał na twarzy, gdy wszedł na wystawę, był jednym z najszerszych jakie Jeno widział. Renjun uderza palcami o blat. - Poza tym - Jeno wywraca oczami. - Jeonghwan beznadziejnie śpiewała. 

Renjun się śmieje - Oj tak. 

\- Właśnie, więc - Jeno nadal je. - To nie takie łatwe. 

\- Może po prostu musisz poćwiczyć, czy coś - Renjun wzrusza ramionami, wstając, żeby wyrzucić styropianową miseczkę. 

Słysząc to, Jeno tylko mruga. _O tym nigdy nie pomyślałem_. Jeśli by się nad tym zastanowić, może właśnie to stanowiło problem przez cały ten czas; Jeno nigdy nie uważał się za wyjątkowo przystojnego, ale otrzymał wystarczająco dużo komplementów, żeby wiedzieć, że jest w błędzie. Po prostu musiał robić coś nie tak. 

\- W sensie, że co; kurs bycia w związku? - Jeno pyta, gdy Renjun ponownie siada na swoje miejsce, zaintrygowany tą myślą. 

\- Nie wiem, chyba? - Renjun wydycha głośno powietrze. - Jeśli aż tak ci na tym zależy. 

Jeno kopie go, na co Renjun w odwecie dźga go w ramię - Nie _zależy_ mi na niczym. - Chwila ciszy - Myślisz, że Donghyuck pozwoliłby mi być z Minhyungiem? 

\- Myślę, że Donghyuck by cię zabił, jeśli tylko by usłyszał, że kiedykolwiek o tym pomyślałeś - Renjun odgryza się. 

\- Kto by mnie chciał? - Jeno bąka, odkładając posiłek. Renjun bierze łyka ze swojego kartonika mleka, wydając się być równo zadumany jak on. Kiedy nie znajduje odpowiedzi, Jeno teatralnie osuwa się na krześle - Nikt by nie chciał ze mną być. I mówię o czymś, co trwałoby dłużej niż _sześć_ dni, błagam. 

\- Jestem pewien... 

\- A _ty_ byś ze mną chodził? - Jeno wbija wzrok w kolorowy parasol nad ich głowami; czerwony, zielony, żółty. 

\- Co? 

Leniwie podnosi głowę. Renjun wpatruje się w niego, zbity z tropu i może nawet trochę obrzydzony - Widzisz! Nawet ty byś nie chciał ze mną być! 

Renjun odchrząkuje - Tego nie powiedziałem. 

Jeno prostuje się - Zrobiłbyś to, prawda? 

\- Jasne - Renjun odkłada karton, oczy ma skierowane na niedokończony posiłek Jeno. - Skoro tak mówisz. 

\- Chociaż mógłbyś znaleźć kogoś lepszego niż ja - Jeno znów zapada się na krześle, wyciągając nogi na boki. Wbija piętę w zaspę stwardniałego śniegu, głośno pociągając nosem. - A co z tobą? Jest ktoś, kto przyciągnął twoją uwagę? 

Renjun zapewne uważa to za skrajnie zakazany temat, lecz Jeno musi wiedzieć, jeśli ma zaproponować to, o czym myśli. 

\- Nie - Renjun śmieje się gorzko. 

Jeno marszy czoło, podejrzliwy - Masz kogoś na oku, prawda? 

\- _Nie_ \- Renjun mlaska językiem, odchylając się na krześle. - Nikt mi się nie podoba. 

\- To dobrze - Jeno krzyżuje ręce na klatce piersiowej. 

Renjun mierzy go wzrokiem - Co ty... 

\- Zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? 

Jeno nie oczekiwał, że ciężar tych słów aż tak go przygniecie, ale słysząc jak opuszczają jego usta poczuł, jakby ważyły tyle co dziesięciotonowa kotwica. Jego serce nie bije miarowo, ale on nie przypisuje tego niczemu innemu, jak faktowi, że pytanie o to kogokolwiek zawsze jest stresujące, nieważne, czy to nie jest na poważnie. 

Renjun, z drugiej strony, zdecydowanie wygląda na niezadowolonego, zezłoszczonego wręcz - O czym ty mówisz, Jeno. 

To nawet nie jest pytanie - bardziej stwierdzenie. Zaciekłość w głosie Renjuna sprawia, że Jeno kuli się odrobinę, ale trzyma na swoim. 

\- Udawajmy związek! Praktyka, tak, jak mówiłeś. 

\- Ze mną! - Renjun syczy. Jeno nie rozumie o co ten się złości, czy to nie on to zaproponował? 

\- A z kim lepiej niż z tobą! - Jeno odparowuje. 

To miało sens; teoretycznie. 

O Renjunie wiedział prawie wszystko co się dało, co lubił, czego nie. Wszystko od czubka głowy do palców u stóp, nieważne, czy były to jego myśli (nienawidził tłumów i uważał, że wszystkie przystanki powinny mieć malunki na sufitach, jak Grand Central), czy też aspekty fizyczne (był uczulony na orzeszki ziemne i nie lubił jeść niczego fioletowego, na przykład dżemu). Jeno był pewien, że znał go jak nikt inny. 

\- No weź, nie musisz być zniesmaczony - Jeno wywraca oczami widząc grymas Renjuna i jego szeroko otwarte oczy. - Tylko przez kilka tygodni, praktyka! 

\- Nie jestem _zniesmaczony_ \- Renjun zmienia wyraz twarzy, żeby spojrzeć na Jeno beznamiętnie. - Po prostu nie chcę brać z tobą udziału w jakiejś dziwnej grze, ja... 

\- Och, no weź - Jeno wydyma usta, coś, co wie, że sprawi, że Renjun się ugnie. 

Oczy Renjuna niemal od razu łagodnieją - Co, jeśli między nami zacznie być dziwnie? - wzdycha głośno. - Nie chcę... nie chcę zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni, Jeno. 

\- Przyjaźnimy się od dziesięciu lat, jestem przekonany, że wszystko będzie w porządku - Jeno nalega, wyczuwając jak Renjun ulega jego namowom. Jak zawsze. - Poza tym - dodaje - czy przez to nie będzie łatwiej, nie wiem - wzrusza ramionami - robić te wszystkie randkowe rzeczy? 

Grymas ponownie gości na twarzy Renjuna i wydaje się, jakby był on tam wyryty na dobre - Jakie na przykład? 

Jeno ma pustkę w głowie. Co _robią_ ludzie na randkach? Wiedział, że Minhyung zabrał Donghyucka do kina na ich pierwszą randkę, żeby obejrzeć nowy film Marvela, o którym Donghyuck nieustannie nawijał; Donghyuck na drugą randkę wyciągnął Minhyunga na śniadanie, do jedynego miejsca, które serwowało kurczaka i gofry, ulubione potrawy Minhyunga. 

Co jeszcze? 

\- W sensie - Renjun przerywa ciszę. - Jeśli mamy to zrobić, to musimy to zrobić dobrze, nie? 

Jeno mruga - Co masz na myśli? 

\- Nie wiem - przesuwa palcem po przyciskach z boku swojego telefonu, brzmiąc na zirytowanego. - Na przykład, powinieneś odprowadzać mnie po szkole do domu? 

Minhyung też to robi. Jeno przekrzywia głowę, zdziwiony - Dlaczego to _ty_ mnie nie będziesz odprowadzać? 

Renjun wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem - Mogę to robić, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Tylko żartowałem - Jeno prycha, odrzucając propozycję ruchem ręki. - I tak prawie zawsze cię odprowadzam, to jednak nie świadczy o tym, że się _spotykamy_. 

Teraz Renjun jest zaciekawiony, a Jeno triumfuje na myśl o udanym przekonaniu go do planu - W takim wypadku, randki? 

\- Chyba tak, ale gdzie? - Jeno unosi brew. 

\- Powinieneś jakąś zaplanować. - Renjun kontynuuje, kiedy Jeno otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować - Ja też jedną zaplanuję. Coś za coś. 

Jeno mruży oczy, wykrzywiając usta w psotny uśmiech - Huang Renjun! Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś gotowy zabrać mnie na randkę? 

Prychając, Renjun podnosi kartonik Jeno, nadal w połowie pełny i wrzuca go do śmieci w formie zemsty. - Martw się o siebie, Lee Jeno. 

Szczerze mówiąc, Jeno nie miał się o co martwić. Wiedział, gdzie zabrałby Renjuna na randkę. Nie że kiedykolwiek wcześniej o tym myślał, ale kiedy planował randkę dla szczególnie wybrednego chłopaka, Jeno myślami odpłynął do tego, jak łatwo zamiast tego byłoby zaplanować randkę dla Renjuna. 

Muzeum sztuki, łatwy wybór; Renjun był częścią szkolnego programu artystycznego i bez wątpienia randka tam byłaby idealnym wyborem. Kafejka na 12-stej ulicy, udekorowana uroczymi ozdobami i słodkimi ciastami, które należały do ulubionych rzeczy Renjuna. Nawet zoo; Renjun lubił zwierzęta, a jego końcoworoczny projekt rok temu dotyczył safari, kolejne idealne miejsce na randkę. 

Dodatkowo, Jeno uważał, że Renjun wyglądałby _naprawdę_ uroczo, gdyby kupiłby mu opaskę z uszami żyrafy ze sklepu pamiątkowego. 

\- Zgadzasz się być ze mną? - Jeno opiera łokieć o blat, szczerząc się do Renjuna. Nie wiedział czemu, ale sama myśl o randce z Renjunem sprawiała, że był podekscytowany. Może to po prostu dlatego, że minęło sporo czasu od kiedy ostatni raz kogoś na jedną zaprosił. 

Dopiero wtedy Renjun podnosi na niego wzrok znad swoich rąk - Jako praktyka? 

\- Nie martw się - Jeno zaczyna się śmiać. - Nie zakocham się w tobie na serio, w porządku? 

Usta Renjuna drgają, jakby _rzeczywiście_ martwiło go, że to mogłoby się wydarzyć, Jeno myśli, zanim ten odpowiada - Okej. 

\- Ha! - Jeno klaszcze głośno. Wtedy jego umysł przestaje funkcjonować. Jak mieli zamiar to zrobić? Nie mogli ot tak po prostu zostać parą w następnej sekundzie. Stojąc, myśli nad odpowiedzią. - Zaczekaj tu. 

\- Gdzie idziesz? - Renjun podąża za nim wzrokiem, kiedy przygotowuje się do odejścia. 

Jego genialny plan - Pójdę coś kupić, a kiedy wrócę po prostu... zaczniemy być razem, okej? 

Renjun potrząsa głową - Najpierw potrzebujemy jakichś podstawowych zasad. 

Jeno z powrotem siada, czując się jak idiota. - Okej, co na przykład? 

\- Na przykład - Renjun patrzy na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie Minhyung i Donghyuck nadal rozmawiają, opierając się o siebie głowami, stojąc tak blisko, że ich kurtki wydawały się być połączone. - Chcesz, żeby inni wiedzieli? 

_Oh. Martwi się o to?_ \- W sensie, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo - Jeno szybko odpowiada. - Mi to nie przeszkadza, nikt nie musi wiedzieć o naszym ćwiczebnym związku. 

\- I jeśli zamierzamy to zrobić - Renjun bierze głęboki oddech. Jeno obserwuje sposób, w jaki jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada. - Będziesz musiał przestać mówić o tym, jako o praktyce albo udawaniu, co, jeśli ktoś usłyszy? 

Sposób, w jaki Renjun unikał tematu powinien być go zaalarmować, jednak umysł Jeno ciągle krąży wokół myśli o randce, wibrując energicznie - W porządku, po prostu... związek. Zapamiętam. Co jeszcze? 

Uszy Renjuna są czerwone, tak jak jego nos i policzki, ale myśl o tym, że jest to spowodowane pogodą, opuszcza głowę Jeno, kiedy ten pyta - Co z całowaniem? 

\- Całowaniem? - powtarza za nim. 

Pocałował w życiu tylko jedną dziewczynę i nie było to specjalnie przyjemne. Było to w parku i był tak zdenerwowany, że nie trafił w jej usta, zderzając o siebie ich brody. Spokojnie można powiedzieć, że w tym aspekcie również potrzebował pomocy. 

Bezwiednie, jego oczy wędrują do ust Renjuna, które wyglądają lepiej niż te dziewczyny (Jeno niestety nie mógł nawet przypomnieć sobie jej imienia). Jego górna warga jest cieńsza od dolnej, pełniejszej, ale Jeno uważa, że mają ładny różowy odcień. Robią się jeszcze cieńsze, gdy tylko Renjun uśmiecha się ujmująco, nie odkrywając zębów i jest to coś czego Renjun nie zrobił ani razu w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut ich rozmowy. 

\- Tak, całowaniem - Renjun papuguje, lecz Jeno wie, że i on patrzy na jego usta. Jego język wysuwa się bezwiednie, żeby je oblizać, na co Renjun, zaskoczony, odwraca wzrok. 

Czuje, że całowanie Minhyunga, Donghyucka, czy Jaemina nie byłoby w żaden sposób podobne do całowania Renjuna więc Jeno mówi - Co ty na to, że tę barierę przekroczymy, kiedy samo się stanie? 

Nie było to ani _nie_ , ani też zdecydowane _tak_. 

Nie wiedział jakiej reakcji oczekiwał, ale Jeno ucieszył się, kiedy nie spotkał się z odmową. Renjun powoli kiwa głową - Okej. 

\- Coś jeszcze... - Jeno przeszukuje swój umysł w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek innego, ale zdaje się, że nie było niczego, z czym mógłby mieć problem spotykając się z Renjunem. Jakby nie było, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. 

\- Nie, uh - Renjun poprawia rękawy, żeby ukryć w nich swoje dłonie. - Nie wydaje mi się. 

Jeno odkaszluje, nagle zdenerwowany, kiedy to rzeczywiście się dzieje. - Wejdę do środka - wskazuje kciukiem w stronę sklepu - a kiedy wyjdę, zaczniemy nasz udawany... 

\- Jeno... 

\- Racja racja - Jeno macha ręką między nimi, jakby usuwał ostatnią część. - Mam na myśli... będziemy razem. 

Trochę pociesza go fakt, że Renjun wydaje się być tak zdenerwowany jak on - Okej. 

Wstając drugi raz, Jeno zabiera swój portfel ze stołu - Zaraz wrócę. 

Powietrze w środku jest cieplejsze niż to mroźne, kłębiące się na zewnątrz, lecz nie pomaga to Jeno uspokoić motylków w brzuchu. Przesuwa się do alejki ze słodyczami i bierze te ulubione Renjuna (mleczna czekolada, która wygląda i smakuje jak truskawki w czekoladzie), po czym szybko łapie dwa opakowania jednorazowych ogrzewaczy do rąk. 

\- To wszystko? - Dziewczyna na kasie pyta uprzejmie, na co Jeno kiwa głową, wyglądając poza sklep, przytłoczony nagłą potrzebą, żeby Renjun znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nadal czeka, serce Jeno gubi na chwilę rytm, patrząc w dół na swoje nogi. 

\- Mogę je już otworzyć? - Jeno unosi ogrzewacze, gdy dziewczyna nabija je na kasę. Chciałbym, żeby były ciepłe dla, uh - Nie powinno go to nawet obchodzić, to tylko udawanie, prawda? Jego szyja i tak czerwieni się - mojego _chłopaka_. 

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się na ułamek sekundy, po czym kiwa głową z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Jeno pospiesznie rozrywa opakowania i pociera obiema dłońmi, aby szybko je ugrzać. Po chwili zaczynają działać i płaci za zakupy nie zwlekając dłużej. Jest podekscytowany do tego stopnia, że żadne słowa nie są w stanie tego wyrazić; Jeno jest zaskoczony samym sobą. Biorąc głęboki oddech, chwyta czekoladę i zaciska dłoń na ogrzewaczach, po czym wychodzi, żeby ponownie zmierzyć się z zimnym powietrzem. 

Jeno nie wie co, ale coś się zmienia. 

Oddech, który bierze, krok, który stawia, moment, w którym Renjun spogląda znad swojego telefonu. Sposób, w jaki Renjun na niego patrzy, gdy otwiera drzwi jest... nowy. Uderza go to, jak oczy Renjuna napotykają te jego i w tym samym momencie jego usta rozchylają się. Ręka Jeno zamarza na klamce, co pozwala zimnemu powietrzu wedrzeć się do ciepłego sklepu, ale w żadnym stopniu go to teraz nie obchodzi. 

Jest inaczej, coś się zmieniło, Jeno jest przepełniony tym uczuciem aż do szpiku kości, ale nie wie co. 

Renjun obserwuje go bacznie, podczas gdy powłóczy nogami z powrotem do ich stolika. 

\- Hej - to wszystko, co Jeno mówi, chociaż wcale nie to zamierzał (może jakiś żart albo tekst na podryw, nie wiedział). 

Renjun zagryza dolną wargę - Cześć. 

Jest niezręcznie. Boleśnie niezręcznie. Nigdy nie wymieniali takich powitań, w większości przypadków wręcz zapominali wymieniać jakiekolwiek. Bycie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi było ich mocną stroną. Chłopakami? Nie do końca. 

_Widzisz_ \- Jeno myśli, chwytając krzesło, na którym poprzednio siedział, jak gdyby nigdy w życiu wcześniej go nie widział - _właśnie dlatego potrzebuję poćwiczyć._

Wyciągając ogrzewacze, próbuje się uśmiechnąć - Dla ciebie. 

\- Oh – Na twarzy Renjuna pojawia się kolor. Różowy. Ciepły. - Dziękuję... nie musiałeś tego robić. 

Kiedy ocierają się o siebie dłońmi, Jeno czuje iskierkę w sercu. Jego palce zamykają się dookoła dłoni Renjuna i z powrotem siada - To nic wielkiego. Chciałem. 

Renjun wygląda na kompletnie _zażenowanego_ i powinno to być komiczne, ale sekundę później jego ręka chwyta tą Jeno z ogrzewaczem pomiędzy ich złączonymi dłońmi - Dziękuję. 

\- Więc - Jeno odchrząkuje, zupełnie zapominając o słodyczach w jego kieszeni jego kurtki. - Masz jakieś dzieło, nad którym pracujesz? 

Nowy semestr zaczął się dopiero kilka dni temu i Jeno nie miał jeszcze szansy go o to zapytać. Studenci sztuki dostali ogromny projekt, nad którym mieli pracować w tym semestrze, i chociaż Renjun nie miał żadnego problemu, wiedząc jak sobie z tym poradzić, to Jeno jeszcze nie słyszał, żeby o tym mówił. 

\- Tak - Renjun mówi cicho. 

Instynktownie, Jeno, nieustannie trzymając dłoń Renjuna, przysuwa się bliżej na swoim krześle, aż zderzają się ze sobą. Opiera dłoń Renjuna na swoich kolanach, drugą ręką również ją chwytając, żeby się rozgrzać. 

\- Przepraszam - Jeno mruczy nieśmiało na widok konsternacji Renjuna. - Nie mogłem cię dosłyszeć. Mówiłeś...? 

\- Uh - spogląda na ich dłonie, a potem na twarz Jeno. - To tylko nowe zadanie. 

Jeno uważał, że ten nowy Renjun był uroczy. 

A może to dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak zmieszanego? Zachowywał się tak tylko wśród osób, które mu się podobały? Taki właśnie był na randkach, o ile kiedykolwiek na jakiejś był? W takim wypadku Renjun nie miałby najmniejszego problemu ze znalezieniem sobie kogoś, Jeno jest tego pewny. Przy Jeno nigdy wcześniej taki nie był. 

To odświeżające, jakby Renjun w końcu ujawnił część siebie, której Jeno wcześniej nie dostrzegł. 

\- O co chodzi? - Jeno wypytuje, gdy Renjun zaprzestaje dalszej rozmowy. 

\- To, uh - głos Renjuna jest cienki. - To ma być portret kogoś ważnego w twoim życiu. 

Jeno szybko podziękował w duszy siłom wyższym za umieszczenie go w programie sportowym; nie miałby pojęcia jak tworzyć sztukę, a co dopiero jeszcze o niej myśleć - To dość ciekawe. - Kiedy Renjun ponownie patrzy na ich ręce, jakby patrzył na psa z trzema głowami, Jeno kontynuuje - Wiesz już kogo namalujesz? 

Renjun gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, patrząc teraz na Jeno. Jego brązowe włosy wystają spod żółtej czapki, a Jeno świerzbią palce, żeby odgarnąć mu je z oczu. - Myślałem o moim dziadku albo mamie. 

Jeno mruczy, z każdą sekundą rozluźniając się coraz bardziej. Nigdy nie był taki spokojny na randkach, przeważnie to on był kłębkiem nerwów. Teraz było inaczej. Renjun był inny. (Zawsze był inny.) 

\- A co z tobą? - Renjun pyta, powolnie odchylając się w swoim siedzeniu. - Jakieś zawody? 

\- Nie - Jeno wzdycha i otacza ich biała chmura powietrza. - Trenujemy tylko na te letnie, ale w tym semestrze treningi są w inne dni. 

\- Oh? - Renjun nie wygląda już na tak zmieszanego ich splecionymi dłońmi. - Skąd ta zmiana? 

\- Tak - Jeno kopie w stwardniały śnieg pod ich nogami. Renjun przesuwa kawałek w swoją stronę. - Teraz są we wtorki i piątki. W czwartki trener Choi ma nowe obowiązki - Układa ich ręce na swoim torsie. - Prawdopodobnie szkoli biegaczy państwowych. 

Renjun kiwa głową. - Wybierasz się jutro na trening? 

\- Tak - Jeno ryzykuje i opiera swoją głowę o ramię Renjuna. Czeka, aż ten się odsunie, ale tego nie robi. - Trochę się martwię, nie biegałem od przerwy świątecznej. 

Renjun przesuwa się, żeby policzek Jeno mógł wygodnie się o niego opierać - Będzie dobrze. Widziałem jak biegasz, jesteś dość szybki. 

\- Widziałeś jak biegam? - Jeno nigdy nie przepuści okazji, żeby droczyć się z Renjunem, w związku czy nie, nie ważne czy był udawany. - Zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę jeszcze przed tą randką? 

Zajmuje to chwilę, lecz Renjun w końcu podchwytuje żart. Jeno myśli, że otrzyma sarkastyczną odpowiedź, więc jest szczerze zaskoczony, kiedy głos Renjuna zniża się do pomruku. 

\- Zawsze cię dostrzegałem. 

Serce Jeno, _oh_ , jego _serce_. Czy ono nadal jeszcze bije? Zapisuje mentalną notatkę, żeby powiedzieć Renjunowi, że tak świetnie flirtuje (albo cokolwiek to jest, co aktualnie robią), że nawet nie potrzebuje praktyki. 

Nie chcąc być jedynym z przyspieszonym biciem serca, Jeno unosi głowę, nachylając się blisko Renjuna, aż ich nosy oddalone zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. Renjun wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i drżącymi oczami spuszcza wzrok na usta Jeno, a potem z powrotem je unosi. 

Jeno szczerzy się, zadowolony z reakcji - Może powinieneś przyjść pooglądać mnie też podczas treningów. 

Renjun mruga powoli. - Okej. Przyjdę. 

\- Możesz czekać na trybunach, będzie praktycznie pusto - Jeno ponownie układa się na ramieniu Renjuna. - Przyjdę po ciebie po zajęciach? 

\- Będę w sali artystycznej - Ręka Renjuna jest ciepła, kiedy trzyma ją w swojej. Nie ważne czy to przez ogrzewacz, czy też nie. - Donghyuck i ja musimy iść po przybory, moglibyśmy zjeść razem obiad? 

Jeno uśmiecha się do siebie – Z chęcią. 

Siedzą w ciszy i jest cholernie zimno, ale Jeno jest ciepło w środku. _To_. Właśnie to. To jest to, czego chciał. Z Renjunem to dzieje się tak szybko i tak łatwo, wszystko układa się na swoje miejsce tak, jak powinno. To prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że są przyjaciółmi i gotowości Renjuna do ciągłego spełniania szalonych planów Jeno. Jeno chciałby, żeby jego poprzednie randki układały się tak dobrze, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie był na randce takiej, jak ta. 

Ręka Renjuna w tej jego wydaje się być czymś właściwym, a jego polik oparty o ramię Renjuna tym bardziej. 

Trwają tak przez około minutę, aż Renjun przerywa ciszę nieśmiałym ogłoszeniem, że musi już iść do domu i zacząć wypracowanie. 

\- Odprowadzę cię - Jeno wstaje i ich ręce w końcu się rozłączają. Podnosi swój plecak i sprząta w połowie zjedzony lunch i resztę ich śmieci. 

\- Nie musisz. - Po raz pierwszy w ciągu godziny Renjun uśmiecha się. Sięga po swoją torbę (czarna torba na ramię, wypełniona masą pędzli, ołówków, szkicowników i innych rzeczy), lecz Jeno chwyta ją pierwszy i przerzuca sobie przez ramię - Mogę sam ją nieść, jest... 

\- Nie nie - Jeno podaje Renjunowi jego plecak (ten z podręcznikami). - Obowiązki chłopaka, dam radę. 

Renjun wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, lecz uśmiech na jego twarzy rośnie. To sprawia, że Jeno też się uśmiecha - W takim razie, dziękuję. - Zasuwają krzesła z powrotem pod stół i Jeno zamierza ponownie chwycić rękę Renjuna, gdy ten mówi - Powinniśmy im powiedzieć, że już idziemy? 

Ma na myśli Minhyunga i Donghyucka, którzy najwyraźniej _nadal_ zajęci są rozmową, pomimo, że stoją na śliskim chodniku, otoczeni przez śnieg. Jak przez mgłę, Jeno myśli o tym, że to też mógłby robić z Renjunem. Nigdy nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów, a trzymanie ręki Renjuna było już dla niego dziecinnie proste. 

\- Raczej nie - Jeno bierze dłoń Renjuna, splatając razem ich palce. Renjun nie wygląda już na tak udręczonego tym, jak wcześniej - Donghyuck by nas zabił, gdybyśmy przerwali im coś ważnego. 

\- To prawda - Renjun pociąga nosem, rozpoczynając ich drogę powrotną do domu. Renjun mieszka tylko dwie ulice od Jeno więc to od zawsze był ich rytuał, wracać do domu razem, lecz dzisiaj było inaczej. 

Umysł Jeno nie może przestać nieustannie powtarzać _inaczej, inaczej, inaczej_. Nie da się tego określić w inny sposób, zmiana jest niewielka, ale jednocześnie nie jest. 

Tą sytuację możnaby porównać do filiżanki na stole. Kubek stał na nim każdego dnia. Jednak dzisiaj, dzisiaj naczynie znajduje się w jego ręce. To nadal kubek, nadal niebieski, a może różowy lub biały, albo zielony. To za każdym razem kubek, taki sam co zwykle, za każdym razem ten sam. To nadal kubek, lecz Jeno uważa, że może to dlatego, że nigdy nie widział go z tak bliska. Nigdy nie wyobrażał go sobie w takiej sytuacji, jak dziś. Nigdy nie uważał, że kubek znajdzie się w jego ręku, że nie zostanie na stole na zawsze. Czy to było w ogóle ważne? Kiedy będzie musiał odstawić filiżankę z powrotem na stół? 

\- ... prawda? Jeno? 

Jeno z każdą sekundą jest coraz bardziej zamyślony. Renjun studiuje jego zaskoczenie z zaciekawieniem - Przepraszam, co? 

\- Nic - Renjun omija pasmo topniejącego śniegu, wpadając na ramię Jeno. - O czym tak myślałeś? 

Nie ma szans, że Jeno przyzna mu, że myślał o nim jako o kubku spośród wszystkich rzeczy - Po prostu o... jutrzejszym treningu. 

\- Dasz radę - Renjun ściska jego dłoń pocieszająco, ale to nie tłumaczy, dlaczego Jeno poczuł ucisk też w swoim sercu. - Co chciałbyś jutro na obiad? Powinieneś zjeść jakieś węglowodany czy coś, żeby zyskać trochę energii? 

\- Nie jadam zbyt dużo przed treningami - Jeno wzrusza ramionami. Bieganie z pełnym żołądkiem zawsze przyprawiało go o mdłości, szczególnie, że biegał długie dystanse. - Może ty coś wybierzesz? 

Renjun ciągnie go za rękę i ponownie zderzają się ramionami - Ale zjesz chociaż trochę? - Zaniepokojenie w jego głosie było urocze. Sprawiało, że Jeno się rozpływał. - Co powiesz na tą chińską knajpę niedaleko szkoły? O tej godzinie nie powinno tam być tłumów... 

To nie była jego ulubiona kuchnia, ale skłamałby mówiąc, że raz czy może i dwa razy nie marzył o parzonych kluskach. Renjun pierwszy go z nimi zaznajomił, a Jeno nigdy nie poszedł na chińskie jedzenie bez niego. 

\- Jasne, czemu nie. 

\- Powinienem zaprosić Donghyucka, żeby do nas dołączył? - Renjun zastanawia się na głos. 

Jeno wie, że miałoby to sens, ale wtedy nie byłaby to randka. Donghyuck na pewno zabrałby ze sobą Minhyunga, skoro Minhyung też miał trening, a Jeno nie mógłby nic robić z Renjunem. Przyłapuje się na myśleniu o tym; to nie tak, że planował coś robić, ale... 

Odrzuca ten pomysł, ostatecznie stawiając na - To nie byłaby randka, gdybyśmy ich też zaprosili, prawda? 

Renjun zatrzymuje się w miejscu i Jeno też to robi - To by się liczyło jako randka? 

Jeno uważa, że Renjun nawet wygląda dziś inaczej; zakrzywienie jego oczu czy nachylenie jego nosa - Jeśli chcesz? 

Przemyśla ten pomysł - W takim razie ty będziesz musiał zaplanować drugą randkę. 

\- W porządku - Jeno nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. - Jesteś wolny w sobotę? 

Wznawiają spacer do domu - Tak myślę. - Renjun spogląda na ziemię, kontemplując. - Gdzie idziemy? 

Jest zbyt zimno na zoo i kawiarnię, więc, zdawałoby się niedoceniony, wybór Jeno na pierwszą randkę był dobrym pomysłem – na przedmieściach otwarto niedawno nowe muzeum sztuki. Powinno być idealnie. 

\- To tajemnica - Jeno cmoka ustami. 

Renjun natychmiast marszczy brwi - Nie powiesz mi? 

\- Nie - wizja elementu zaskoczenia ekscytowała go. - Będziesz musiał poczekać, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie idziemy. 

\- Słucham? - Renjun szarpie jego ręką w sprzeciwie. - Skąd mam w takim razie wiedzieć, jak się ubrać? 

Jeno spogląda w dół na Renjuna - O to nie musisz się martwić - uśmiecha się, - Nawet teraz wyglądasz dobrze. 

Jeno nie myślał, że jest to możliwe, żeby przy takiej mroźnej pogodzie policzki Renjuna były aż tak bardzo czerwone. 

\- Ja... uh, miałem na myśli, będziemy na zewnątrz czy w środku? W sensie, jak się ubrać ze względu na temperaturę. 

Zażenowanie zalewa Jeno i śmieje się nerwowo - Tak, _racja_ , wiedziałem, oczywiście. 

Renjun uśmiecha się, unosząc brew - Jasne... 

\- Uh - Jeno myśli, że policzki mu odpadną od tego całego uśmiechania. - W środku. 

Renjun mruczy z podziwem – W środku, co? W tym wypadku oczekiwania są wyższe, wiesz o tym? 

Skromny dwupiętrowy dom, należący do Huangów ukazuje się akurat, kiedy Jeno się śmieje, ociekając sarkazmem - Ha ha, zabawne. Żebyś wiedział, że moje oczekiwania na jutro też są wygórowane. 

Renjun wywraca oczami - Nie masz o co się martwić, jutro będziemy na _moim_ terytorium. 

Jeno marszczy nos, buzując z radości. Podąża za Renjunem ścieżką prowadzącą do podwójnych białych dębowych drzwi ze złotą klamką i matową szybą. Był tam kilka razy, lecz nie za często, ponieważ to Renjun prawie zawsze był u niego. 

Obracając się na pięcie, Renjun spogląda na Jeno. Wygląda, jakby czegoś oczekiwał, jakby chciał, żeby Jeno... zrobił to? _Nie, na to jest za wcześnie, nawet jeśli jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi._

Walka z jego wewnętrzną rozterką zajmuje dłużej niż myślał i Renjun pytająco unosi brew. Napięcie przesiąka do otaczającego ich lodowatego powietrza. Zdenerwowany, Jeno pewnie przytrzymuje Renjuna za ramiona i szybko składa niewinny pocałunek na jego policzku. 

\- Jeno! - Renjun piszczy, natychmiast od niego odskakując, a jego dłonie unoszą się do policzków. Cofa się tak szybko, że jego plecy uderzają z hukiem o drzwi, wprawiając je w drgania. 

Stoją w ciszy z zapartym tchem, pełni obaw i zaniepokojeni, że ktoś ich usłyszał. Na szczęście nikt nie przychodzi i dopiero kiedy ręce Renjuna odrywają się od jego twarzy, Jeno znowu może odetchnąć. 

\- Przepraszam - padają szybkie przeprosiny. - Po prostu myślałem... że czekałeś... ja nie... 

\- Moja _torba_ , Jeno! - Policzki Renjuna są teraz jeszcze czerwieńsze, o ile było to jeszcze możliwe, jego oczy utkwione w torbie przerzuconej przez ramię Jeno. - Czekałem, aż podasz mi moją torbę! 

Jeno pospiesznie wpycha torbę w wyciągnięte ręce Renjuna - P-przepraszam, po prostu myślałem... 

\- Przestań, nic się nie stało - Renjun mówi, pomimo że wygląda na zgorszonego. Bawi się sprzączkami przy pasku torby. - Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że mnie _pocałujesz_ , to wszystko. 

\- Przepraszam - szepcze ponownie. Renjun bierze głęboki oddech, a Jeno wpatruje się w czubek jego czapki, pragnąc by podniósł wzrok. - Źle zrozumiałem sytuację, ja... 

Renjun rzeczywiście podnosi wzrok i Jeno nie spodziewał się, że ten tak pośpiesznie pokona dzielący ich dystans. Jego usta lądują na policzku Jeno a rzęsy trzepoczą o jego skroń. Trwa to zaledwie sekundę, zanim Renjun czmycha, by wdrapać się do swojego domu, odganiając Jeno i mówiąc mu, że napisze do niego później, po czym zamyka mu drzwi przed twarzą. 

Stoi na ganku Renjuna przez dobre pięć minut, potem jeszcze trochę, nadal czując dotyk ust Renjuna na wzniesieniu policzka. Dźwięk wydechu samochodu przywraca go do rzeczywistości i rusza z powrotem w kierunku głównej ulicy, zanim ktoś zgłosi, że widział go pałętającego się z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy. 

Po powrocie do domu jest chodzącym bałaganem, zrzuca z siebie kurtkę i niestarannie wciska ją do szafki na płaszcze. Wpada na stolik w przedpokoju, na chybił trafił wrzucając klucze do miski. Jego buty odstawione są bez ładu, za co na pewno dostanie reprymendę, kiedy jego rodzice wrócą do domu, lecz teraz jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to wibrujący w jego kieszeni telefon. 

Wbiegając po schodach, wtacza się do swojego pokoju, po drodze trzykrotnie potykając się o własne stopy. Zatrzaskuje drzwi i wskakuje do łóżka, nie przejmując się, że jest brudny. Otwiera paczkę czekoladek, które wcześniej kupił dla Renjuna, podjadając je, kiedy przewija wiadomości. 

13STYCZ [18:29] **renjun** : przepraszam, że tak ześwirowałem  
13STYCZ [18:29] **renjun** : ale wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia  
13STYCZ [18:30] **renjun** : to wszystko 

13STYCZ [18:36] **jeno** : też przepraszam 

_Co powiedziałby chłopak? Co powiedziałby chłopak!_ \- Jeno wierci się, klikając wyślij. 

13STYCZ [18:39] **jeno** : ale podobało mi się 

Kiedy wiadomość zostaje wysłana, czyta ją ponownie, jęcząc głośno. - _To zdecydowanie nie jest coś, co powiedziałaby normalna osoba_. Ma szczęście, że to tylko praktyka. Wystukując kolejne przeprosiny, odpowiedź Renjuna sprawia, że jego kciuki zatrzymują się. 

13STYCZ [18:40] **renjun** : mi też się podobało 

Jeno nigdy nie krzyczał w poduszkę, ale dzisiaj to robi, głośno i z czystej radości. Nie ma szczęścia, że to udawanie, ma szczęście, bo to Renjun. Renjun, który sprawiał, że wszystko było łatwe, który zawsze wiedział, co robić, który także znał Jeno na wylot. 

13STYCZ [18:42] **renjun** : niedługo mam kolację 

13STYCZ [18:42] **renjun** : pogadamy jutro w szkole? 

Chciałby, żeby mogli pisać całą noc, kierowany jakąś siłą teraz, kiedy (chyba) zaczyna łapać o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Niestety wiedział, że u Renjuna panowała polityka dotycząca telefonów, według której wieczory poświęcał rodzinie, sztuce i sprawom szkolnym. Jedyny raz, kiedy pozwolił Jeno zadzwonić był, kiedy ten zerwał z Min Youngjin, ale nawet wtedy Renjun był zajęty obrazem na zajęcia, nie do końca skupiając się na rozterkach Jeno. 

13STYCZ [18:43] **jeno** : w porządku 

13STYCZ [18:43] **jeno** : do jutra 

X 

Kiedy następnego ranka Jeno wchodzi do szkoły, oczekuje, że wszystko wróci do normalności. 

Nie wraca. 

Idzie korytarzem, jakby miał na sobie parę okularów zadurzenia; wszystko kojarzy mu się z Renjunem: plusz na plecaku jakiejś dziewczyny (Renjun uwielbia pluszaki), zielona para butów jakiegoś chłopaka (ulubiony kolor Renjuna to zielony), plama brązowych włosów i okulary z cienkimi oprawkami (to Renjun). 

Nogi mu się plączą, kiedy chłopak odwraca, rozglądając po korytarzu. 

_Szuka mnie?_

Pozwala sobie w to wierzyć, zachodząc Renjuna od tyłu, kiedy ten obrócił się w inną stronę i zaciska ręce na jego ramionach z cichym _boo!_

Renjun skomle, strząsając z siebie dłonie Jeno i obraca tak szybko, że wprawia Jeno w śmiech - Zaskoczony? 

\- Przepraszam, ale - Renjun łypie na niego wzrokiem, wygładzając ciemnobordowy wełniany sweter, który ma na sobie. - Czy krzyk nie uczynił mojego szoku oczywistym? 

\- Uczynił - Jeno opiera się na szafce obok tej Renjuna, szczerząc się na widok jego uszu pokrywających się rumieńcem tak, jak poprzedniego dnia. - Przepraszam, heh. 

\- Przez to prawie nie chcę ci dać twojego prezentu. - Renjun mruczy to tak cicho, że Jeno by tego nie dosłyszał, gdyby dosłownie każda komórka jego ciała nie skupiała się na słowach i czynach Renjuna. 

\- Prezent? - Jeno prostuje się, wychyla, żeby zajrzeć do szafki Renjuna i próbuje dostrzec czegoś w rodzaju pudełka albo kokardy. Widzi schludne rzędy plików i książek, artykułów biurowych i przyrządów artystycznych, tuby brystolu i koszyk pełen brudnych pędzli, ale żadnego prezentu. - Masz dla mnie prezent? 

Renjun obrusza się, otwarcie ignorując Jeno. Zwężając oczy, Jeno chwyta za drzwiczki do szafki Renjuna, zamykając niższego chłopaka w małym trójkącie, który powstał między nimi. 

Zakłopotany, Renjun wykręca się by groźnie spojrzeć na Jeno - Co niby próbujesz zrobić? 

\- Masz dla mnie prezent? - Jeno powtarza, a uśmiech rośnie na jego twarzy, gdy Renjun wierci się w miejscu. - Chciałbym go proszę otrzymać, jeśli rzeczywiście coś dla mnie masz. 

Narzekając, Renjun przetrząsa swój plecak - Czasami zachowujesz się jak dziecko, wiesz o tym? 

\- Tak. - Zanim jego umysł zdąży przepuścić jego słowa przez filtr, Jeno mówi - Ale i tak mnie lubisz, prawda? 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Renjun wyciąga kartkę, dziesięć na dziesięć centymetrów. Jest ze sztywnego, delikatnie teksturowanego papieru w ładnym kremowym odcieniu. Jeno bierze ją podekscytowany i odstępuje na krok, wyzwalając Renjuna z jego tymczasowego uwięzienia. 

Odwracając ją na drugą stronę, oddech więźnie Jeno w gardle. 

To staranny rysunek kota, przedstawionego z półokręgami w miejscu oczu i z jasnobrązowym futrem. Kot siedzi leniwie, trzymając parę czarno-białych butów do biegania z czerwonymi akcentami, mającymi reprezentować te, które Jeno aktualnie nosi na biegi przełajowe. Niepowtarzalnym pismem Renjuna zapisane jest na górze: _Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że pójdzie ci świetnie!_ dopełnione malutkim serduszkiem, pokolorowanym na różowo. 

Prosty rysunek, ale Jeno rozpoznaje jego styl jako ten Renjuna, czyste i pewne pociągnięcia długopisu, z którymi był zaznajomiony, ponieważ widział wiele jego rysunków. 

\- To nic specjalnego - Renjun odchrząkuje głośno, wyciągając swoje książki z szafki. - Po prostu chciałem ci coś dać, skoro my... 

\- Podoba mi się - Jeno mu przerywa, przyciskając rysunek do klatki piersiowej. - Nigdy wcześniej nie dałeś mi rysunku. 

Renjun oblizuje usta - Nigdy o żaden nie prosiłeś. 

Powtarza - Podoba mi się. - Studiując kota z bliska zauważa, że Renjun narysował na nim białą obrożę (to jego ulubiony kolor) z zawieszką w kształcie serca zwisającą z niej, pomalowaną na złoty kolor. - Bardzo mi się podoba, dziękuję. 

Renjun obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Jeno, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się do góry. Światło z korytarza napotyka brązowe oczy Renjuna i Jeno chce go znowu pocałować. Jego serce wali na myśl o tym, 

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - Jeno tym razem pamięta, żeby zapytać. Jego głos nie niesie się i gdyby nie sposób, w jaki Renjun zamiera, pomyślałby, że nie został usłyszany. - Tylko policzek? 

Renjun rozgląda się dookoła - Tutaj? 

Książka w ręku Renjuna jest wystarczająco duża, by zakryć twarze ich obu. Wciskając Renjuna z powrotem w ich poprzednie ułożenie, Jeno chwyta książkę, unosząc ją, by zablokować wszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia. 

\- Mogę...? - Jeno pyta nerwowo. Nerwowość nawet nie jest wystarczającym określeniem. 

Cisza im ciąży i Renjun zamaszyście kiwa głową. Szepcząc, dodaje - Następnym razem nie musisz pytać. 

Jeno składa szybki pocałunek na jego policzku, odsuwając się, zanim ktokolwiek zacznie się zastanawiać nad ich podejrzaną pozycją. Odkłada książkę z powrotem do rąk Renjuna, zaciskając usta - Ah, ale przecież ja nic dla ciebie nie mam. 

\- Nie musisz - Renjun odwraca się i Jeno myśli o tym, że przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny widział więcej zaczerwienionych uszu Renjuna niż czegokolwiek innego. - Po prostu chciałem coś dla ciebie zrobić. 

\- Cóż, dziękuję - Jeno szczerzy się, ostrożnie wsuwając kartkę do zeszytu z historii. - Będę o to dbał. 

Renjun wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk, unosząc ręce, by wyjąć pozostałe książki z szafki, którą następnie delikatnie zamyka. Odprowadzając Renjuna do jego sali na trzecim piętrze, gdzie pracują uczniowie z profilu artystycznego, Jeno wielokrotnie powtarza ich plan, dotyczący wyjścia na obiad po szkole. Bierze książki oraz przyrządy artystyczne Renjuna i z łatwością utrzymuje je w miejscu, pomimo Renjuna nalegającego, że może je nieść sam. 

\- Co byłby ze mnie za chłopak, gdybym nie nosił ich za ciebie? - Jeno odsuwa kubeczek z pędzlami poza zasięg Renjuna. 

\- Mniej żenujący - Renjun dźga go w ramię palcem wskazującym, ale śmieje się, kiedy zakręcają na kolejną kondygnację schodów. - Moja sala jest tuż przy wyjściu, jestem pewien, że dam sobie radę, Jeno. 

Wzdychając przesadnie, Jeno podaje Renjunowi jego rzeczy - Widzimy się później? 

Ramiona Renjuna są zawalone jego przyborami, ale spogląda na Jeno z zamyśleniem. Stając na czubkach palców, Renjun całuje go w policzek - Do później. 

Jeno nie przestaje o tym myśleć przez całą drogę do swojej sali, a nawet kiedy Jaemin szturcha go w żebra długopisem, pytając, czy biegł do szkoły, bo jego policzki _płoną_ szkarłatem. 

\- Jeno - Jaemin macha dłonią tuż przed jego oczami, ale te nie skupiają się na nim. - Jeno, wszystko w porządku? 

Mrugając, aby przywrócić wzrok do normalności, Jeno odwraca się w stronę Jaemina, na którego twarzy wyraźnie maluje się przejęcie. 

Był kolegą Renjuna z gimnastyki w podstawówce, czy coś takiego, a potem został włączony do ich grupki znajomych, czyniąc ich czwórką (Minhyung nie do końca się liczył, skoro był rok starszy, a każdy z nich i tak uważał, że spędzał z nimi czas tylko po to, żeby zbliżyć się do Donghyucka). Zbliżyli się przez program sportowy, ale Jaemin w przeciwieństwie do Minhyunga i Jeno, którzy byli w szkolnej drużynie biegowej, trenował koszykówkę. 

\- Tak - kładzie plecak tak, żeby opierał się o ławkę przy jego boku. - Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam. 

Uśmiech Jaemina jest oślepiający, jak zawsze - Okej, w sumie to tak się zastanawiam, skończyłeś zadanie z matematyki? Utknąłem na pytaniu czwartym, a Pani Jung uwzięła się na mnie w sprawie nadchodzących egzaminów... 

Używając całej siły woli, Jeno wypycha obraz uśmiechającego się do niego Renjuna z głowy i skupia się na całym dniu lekcji przed sobą. 

Czas do obiadu dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Przerwę spędził z Minhyungiem i Jaeminem, omawiającymi prawa fizyki towarzyszące lądowaniu na deskorolce z wysokości dziewięciu metrów i wzwyż, lecz Jeno spędził ją rozglądając się po stołówce, zastanawiając się, czy studentom sztuki także przysługiwała przerwa (nie przysługiwała). Lekcje były szczególnie nudne, a pod koniec dnia umysł Jeno zmieszał koncepcję płyt tektonicznych i wynalazki Thomasa Edisona w dziwne połączenie. 

Uratował go dzwonek, chociaż może nie do końca. 

\- Hej, tutaj. 

To Minhyung, opierający się o rząd szafek zaraz obok sali Jeno i Jaemina. Będąc rok starszym jego sala znajduje się dwoje drzwi dalej, ale to nie powstrzymuje ich od spędzania czasu razem, kiedy tylko mogą. 

Jeno zatrzymuje się z poślizgiem, jego chęć biegnięcia do Renjuna umiejętnie powstrzymana przez ciekawski wzrok jego przyjaciół - Gdzie idziesz? 

\- Obiad – prosto odpowiada. - Chciałem znaleźć, uh, Renjuna. 

Minhyung kiwa głową - Idę z tobą. Donghyuck też tam jest. 

\- Idziemy razem na obiad? - Jaemin macha kijem do baseballa (miał torbę na sprzęt, ale stwierdził, że fajniej będzie mieć kij przy sobie, jak małomiasteczkowy gangster) - Też mam później trening. 

_Uh_ , Jeno nie jest w stanie wymyślić żadnej wymówki - Okej. 

Minhyung i Jaemin wznawiają rozmowę, przerzucając się na jakiś inne rozmaite tematy, jednak Jeno odpływa myślami. Jego dłonie są spocone, dlaczego są spocone? Kondygnacja schodów wydaje mu się być zdradliwą wspinaczką górską, aż staje w miejscu, gdzie stał rano z Renjunem, gdzie pocałował go w policzek. 

\- Co robisz? - pyta Jaemin, okrążając zamrożone ciało Jeno, aby otworzyć drzwi. - Wszystko w porządku? Ostatnio ciągle bujasz w obłokach. 

\- Właśnie - Minhyung przytrzymuje im drzwi. - O czym tak myślisz, Jeno? 

Nie odpowiada, ponieważ powitani są przez jasne dekoracje zwisające z ogromnej tablicy ogłoszeń, serpentyny rozwieszone od klasy do klasy i ilustracje wiszące na ścianach. To tak bardzo różni się od korytarzy przy salach programu sportowego, które udekorowane się wyłącznie plakatami informacyjnymi, przyczepionymi do brązowych tablic ogłoszeń i trofeami ustawionymi wzdłuż ścian. 

Uczniowie obu programów raczej nie krzyżowali swoich dróg podczas zajęć więc minęło sporo czasu od kiedy Jeno mijał te korytarze, nigdy nie mając konkretnego powodu, skoro to Renjun był tym, który szukał go po lekcjach. 

\- Minhyung! - Donghyuck w okamgnieniu znajduje się u ich boku, delikatnie całując swojego chłopaka w usta; znajomy widok i przywitanie. 

Jeno odwraca się, aby spojrzeć w kierunku, z którego przybył Donghyuck, niemal od razu dostrzegając Renjuna, który odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się, delikatnie machając swojemu (sekretnemu) chłopakowi, a Renjun macha do niego, żeby podszedł. Jak w transie, stosuje się do prośby, mając nadzieję, że Jaemin i Minhyung są wystarczająco zajęci obecnością Donghyucka, żeby nie zwrócić uwagi na jego brak. 

\- Hej – Renjun uśmiecha się, _uroczo_ zagryzając dolną wargę. Jeno czuje krew płynącą szybciej przez jego serce. Na ramieniu Renjuna jest plama zaschniętej niebieskiej farby, jednak Jeno nie rusza się, aby ją zetrzeć, gdy tyle ludzi potencjalnie może patrzeć. - Co tu robisz? 

\- Powiedziałem, że po ciebie przyjdę, prawda? - Jeno wyszczerza się i tak bardzo chce znowu chwycić rękę Renjuna przez sposób, w który unosi na niego wzrok – Nie mogłem pozbyć się Minhyunga i Jaemina, ale... 

\- Więc chodźmy - Renjun mówi nagle, sięgając po telefon i portfel z blatu ławki w klasie. Łapie Jeno za rękę, przerzucając płaszcz przez ich splecone palce. - Szybko! - Szarpie go a Jeno pędzi, na zewnątrz i w dół schodów na drugim końcu korytarza, żeby nadążyć za nagłym i szybkim tempem Renjuna. 

Rozradowanie płynie przez żyły Jeno, gdy przeskakują kilka kondygnacji schodów i oboje chichoczą – Nie będą źli, jeśli od tak ich olejemy? 

\- Jak coś - zbliżając się do głównego wyjścia, Renjun puszcza dłoń Jeno, żeby założyć kurtkę. Jeno wychodzi kilka kroków naprzód i obraca się, zatrzymując Renjuna w miejscu, aby pomóc mu się zapiąć. - Jak coś - Renjun powtarza, ponownie chwytając Jeno za rękę - Jaemin będzie zły, że zostawiliśmy go, żeby sam robił za piąte koło u wozu. 

Powietrze jest chłodniejsze tego dnia, a Jeno ma na sobie tylko polarową bluzę, nie wiedząc, że tak szybko opuszczą ciepło szkoły. - Ciągle pytał, czy ze mną wszystko w porzadku – wyjawia zanim zdąży się zastanowić. - Bo ciągle odpływałem myślami. 

\- Dlaczego? - Renjun wciska ich ręce do kieszeni jego kurtki, sprawiając, że Jeno niezdarnie na niego wpada. Opuszczają teren szkoły, idąc równym tempem, gdy Renjun prowadzi ich do chińskiej restauracji dwie ulice dalej - Ciągle martwisz się o trening? 

Jeno nie wie, czy powinien przyznać, że cały poranek oraz popołudnie myślał o Renjunie, nie wiedział, czy to normalne biorąc pod uwagę ich aktualną relację, więc zamiast tego mówi: 

\- Tak. 

Renjun mocniej ściska jego dłoń w kieszeni - Możemy zrobić później coś fajnego, żebyś mógł wyczekiwać czegoś innego? 

Jeno posyła mu cwany uśmiech - Twoja zaplanowana randka ma dwie części? Czy to przypadkiem nie oszukiwanie? 

\- Nie – cmoka językiem. - To znaczy, że musisz przygotować coś specjalnego na sobotę, kiedy zabierasz mnie do...? 

Jeno kręci głową, śmiejąc się - Nie nabiorę się na to Renjun, nawet nie próbuj. 

\- Huh – Renjun prycha - Spróbować zawsze warto. 

Chińska restauracja, tak jak zakładał Renjun, nie jest zatłoczona o drugiej po południu, godzinę po szczycie godziny obiadowej. Na miejscu są tylko pracownicy obsługi i grupki uczniów z innych szkół, prowadzący głośne rozmowy nad podsmażanymi potrawami, miskami zupy i kluseczkami w małych bambusowych koszyczkach do gotowania na parze. Starsza pani, stojąca przy kasie zdaje się znać Renjuna z imienia więc rozmawiają szybko po chińsku, z ręką Jeno nadal w kieszeni Renjuna przez cały ten czas. 

Prowadzi ich do odosobnionego stolika w rogu placówki, delikatnie oświetlonego plastikowymi lampionami oraz orientalnie wyglądającymi lampkami, zalewającymi ich w pomarańczowo-czerwonym odcieniu. Renjun puszcza Jeno, aby zająć miejsce naprzeciwko niego i odpina kurtkę nadal uprzejmie kontynuując rozmowę z właścicielką. Kobieta wskazuje na ogromne menu zawieszone na ścianie (całe w chińskich znakach, lecz Jeno patrzy na zdjęcia podczas gdy mówi), a Renjun zamawia (Jeno zakłada) z łatwością. 

Ze skromnym chichotem mruga do Jeno, a Renjun odpowiada nerwowym śmiechem, kiwając głową w geście zgody. Jeno uśmiecha się do nich życzliwie, pomimo że ich słowa nie zostają zarejestrowane w jego głowie. 

\- Co powiedziała? - Jeno pochyla się nad stolikiem, żeby go zapytać, kiedy kobieta już odeszła, wcześniej delikatnie klepiąc ramię Renjuna. 

\- Uh – Renjun mruczy, patrząc na menu. - Dzisiaj dobry jest kurczak, kaczka nie. Powiedziała, że smażony ryż też jest dobry, ale zamówiłem inne... 

\- Nie to – Jeno śmieje się, chęć chwycenia za rękę Renjuna balansująca niebezpiecznie na krawędzi. - Kiedy na mnie spojrzała... co powiedziała? 

Renjun zajmuje się pałeczkami na stole - Powiedziała, że jesteś bardzo przystojny. 

Komplement wzbudza w brzuchu Jeno rój fajerwerków rodem z Disneya – A ty co powiedziałeś? 

\- Powiedziałem - Renjun unosi głowę z delikatnym uśmiechem i najłagodniejszym głosem jaki Jeno kiedykolwiek słyszał. - Powiedziałem, że też tak uważam. 

Brzuch Jeno robi sto fikołków w ciągu dwóch sekund. - _To wydaje się prawdziwe, dlaczego wydaje się takie prawdziwe?_ \- W jego umyśle wyją syreny alarmowe, to nie jest prawda. - _To tylko praktyka, przestań... Przestań o tym myśleć, cokolwiek to jest._ Wiadomość nie dociera do jego kończyn, ponieważ w następnej chwili unosi się z krzesła i znowu całuje Renjuna w policzek. 

\- Też jesteś niczego sobie – Jeno próbuje zwalczyć bunt swojego serca. 

\- Nonsens – mruczy Renjun, nerwowo poprawiając okulary. 

Jego oczy, jego nos, jego usta, jego _usta_. Wyglądają inaczej niż tydzień temu, niż siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny temu. Jeno nigdy nie widział Renjuna z tak bliska, nigdy nie myślał, że będzie trzymać go w garści. 

Filiżanka nadal jest w jego ręku i nagle Jeno nie chce jej puszczać. 

Fala ciarek pokrywa ramiona Jeno, gdy mówi - Naprawdę tak uważam! - Renjun prycha. Jeno podnosi swoje pałeczki i bawi się nimi – Co? Mówię serio! Chyba nie uważasz, że nie wyglądasz dobrze? Czy ty nigdy nie patrzyłeś w lustro? 

\- Przestań - Renjun ukrywa twarz w rękach, jednak jego uśmiech nadal widać przez jego palce. 

\- No weź, ty... - docinki Jeno zostają przerwane przez kelnera z wózkiem, który rozkłada kilka potraw pomiędzy nimi; kluski, dokładnie dwa koszyki, mały talerz parzonego kurczaka i potrawa ryżowa, której Jeno nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Renjun dziękuje kelnerowi po mandaryńsku i Jeno kiwa w geście zgody. 

\- To zawiera mięso - Renjun gładko zmienia temat, a Jeno mu na to pozwala, usatysfakcjonowany rumieńcem na policzkach jego chłopaka. Umiejętnie jeden unosząc, kładzie kawałek na talerzu Jeno. - Reszta to warzywa. 

\- Dziękuję - Jeno polewa je dołączonym octem i wgryza się powoli. Są smaczne, tak jak je zapamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem Renjun zabrał go na chińskie jedzenie (do innej restauracji, kilka miesięcy wcześniej). 

\- Dobre? - Renjun pyta; sam jeszcze nie je. Jeno kiwa energicznie głową, używając pałeczek, żeby wskazać Renjunowi, że ma zacząć jeść więc to właśnie robi. 

Jedzą w ciszy, którą zakłóca jedynie Renjun cicho opisujący Jeno tajemniczy brązowy ryż ("To coś jak potrawka. Mówiłeś, że niewiele dzisiaj jadłeś, a to zawiera orzechy i mięso, więc pomyślałem, że to lepsze niż suchy ryż"). Jeno je tyle ile może bez objadania się, a nie jest to dużo. Kiedy Renjun prosi o rachunek, Jeno pospiesznie wyjmuje swój portfel po czym napotyka pełen dezaprobaty wzrok Renjuna. 

\- To ja cię zabrałem na randkę, to ja powinienem płacić - Renjun kopie go pod stołem, sięgając po portfel Jeno. - Odłóż to, Jeno. 

\- Nie zjadłem dużo, źle się z tym czuję - Jeno wydyma usta i Renjun odwraca wzrok, zanim ten widok na niego zadziała. 

\- Tym bardziej powinienem zapłacić - nalega Renjun. 

\- Może zapłacimy po połowie? - oferuje Jeno. 

Marszcząc brwi, Renjun wykłóca się - To wtedy nie byłaby randka, prawda? Przynajmniej na pierwszej randce? 

Po tym Jeno osuwa się na krzesło, pokonany – Dobra, ale ja płacę w sobotę. 

Renjun prycha – A ja upewnię się, że zamówię najdroższą rzecz w menu, jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej. 

Jeno krzywi się, ale pozwala mu zapłacić. Opuszczają restaurację zadowoleni, trzymając się za ręce przez całą drogę z powrotem na obszar szkolny. Do treningu została niecała godzina więc Jeno idzie za Renjunem do (na szczęście) pustej klasy, aby zabrać jego rzeczy. 

\- Będziesz się nudzić? - Jeno pyta, podczas gdy Renjun pakuje swoje przybory, pozostawione wcześniej w nieładzie, gdy spieszyli się na lunch. - W sensie, to w końcu trzy godzinny trening. 

\- Będę na ciebie patrzył - Renjun z prostotą odpowiada. Nie dostając odpowiedzi od Jeno dodaje – Mam szkicownik głuptasie, nie będę się nudzić, nie martw się o mnie. 

Jeno podnosi się z ławki, na której uprzednio siedział - Jakże mógłbym tego nie robić, jestem twoim _chłopakiem_. 

W odpowiedzi Renjun wywraca oczami – A mi, jako twojemu _chłopakowi_ \- powtarza za nim w kpiący sposób - nic nie będzie, czekając aż skończysz trening. - Chwyta Jeno za podbródek, składając słodki pocałunek na jego policzku. 

\- Okej – mruczy Jeno a jego oczy wpatrują się w usta Renjuna. - _Ile muszę czekać, żeby go pocałować? Są odnośnie tego jakieś... zasady, których trzeba przestagać?_ \- Automatycznie krzywi się, zażenowany swoimi myślami, godząc się z faktem, że chce pocałować Renjuna. 

Ćwiczebnie czy nie, na prawdę czy nie, Jeno chce pocałować Renjuna i fakt ten jest szczerze niepodważalny. 

Nie wie, czy to przez to, jak dobrze Renjun udaje, czy też nagle stanął twarzą w twarz z ideą, o której nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, ale nie może wyzbyć się tego, że chciałby, żeby zamiast tego to Renjun pocałował go. 

Część sportowa znajduje się na terenie szkolnym i jest zapełniona uczniami z programu sportowego. Renjun przyciska się do Jeno, podczas gdy ten manewruje sprawnie przez labirynt korytarzy w końcu doprowadzając ich do trybun. Bieżnia jest jasnoniebieska z białymi liniami wyznaczającymi poszczególne tory i trawnikiem pośrodku. Niektórzy spośród pozostałych uczniów na bieżni widząc Jeno machają do niego a on puszcza rękę Renjuna i zamiast tego przerzuca ją przez jego ramię. To zmusza ich do zetknięcia się klatkami piersiowymi, lecz to w jakiś sposób wydaje się być mniej intymne niż trzymanie za ręce. 

\- Gdzie wy poszliście? - Minhyung odzywa się jako pierwszy, już ubrany w czarne spodenki do biegania i żółtą bluzkę dri-fit z długim rękawem, rozciągając ramiona. - Donghyuck mówił, że mieliście iść do sklepu po przybory artystyczne? Szukał Renjuna. 

Renjun jęczy głośno, zrzucając z siebie ramię Jeno, aby poszukać swojego telefonu – Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, o boże. 

\- Dzięki za zostawienie mnie samego z papużkami nierozłączkami - narzeka Jaemin, szczypiąc nogę Renjuna, na co ten grozi, że uderzy go w głowę. - W ogóle, twoja mama do mnie napisała Jun – kontynuuje, podnosząc się, żeby przyciągnąć Renjuna na miejsce obok siebie. Zajęty pisaniem do Donghyucka, Renjun odsuwa się od boku Jeno. _Okej._

\- Powiedziała, że _znowu_ zostawiłeś włączony grzejnik i teraz wiszę jej kolejne pięć dolarów! 

\- Co? Mama Renjuna pisze do ciebie? - Wzdryga się Minhyung. 

Dla Minhyunga, względnie nowego członka ich grupki, to może się wydawać dziwne, lecz dla pozostałych nie jest to niczym nowym. W przeszłości, gdy Jaemin i Renjun interesowali się gimnastyką, mama Jaemina często pracowała do późna i nie była w stanie odebrać go z podstawówki. Mama Renjuna wyszła z inicjatywą zajmowania się Jaeminem do czasu aż będzie mogła po niego przyjechać. Według Renjuna często spędzali ten czas przy konkursach kulinarnych w telewizji, które oboje kochali. 

Renjun szturcha Jaemina łokciem w żebra - Tylko przez to, że zrobiła o to dużą aferę ostatnim razem jak przyszedł na obiad. 

Jeno nie wiedział, że Jaemin nadal wpadał do nich na posiłki. On nigdy nie był u Renjuna na obiedzie. 

\- Tak i stanąłem po twojej stronie! - Jaemin dotyka swoim kijem krzesełek w rzędzie przed nimi - Powiedziałem jej, że jestem pewny, że Renjun już więcej nie zostawi go włączonego, a ona założyła się ze mną, że za każdym razem jak to zrobi muszę jej dać pięć dolarów! Dałem jej dwadzieścia dolarów przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, Renjun, po prostu wyłącz ten grzejnik! 

Nadal pisząc, Renjun wywraca oczami – Spokojnie, odda ci. Chce się tylko z tobą podroczyć, wie, że nigdy go nie wyłączam. 

\- Niech tylko spróbuje tego nie zrobić - narzeka Jaemin. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wzięła moje pieniądze nawet po tym jak upiekłem jej blachę makaroników! 

To bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, to, które sprawia, że Jeno nagle wcale aż tak nie lubi Jaemina. 

\- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? 

Wrogość w jego głosie musiała być znacznie bardziej wyczuwalna niż zamierzał, ponieważ trzy pary oczu skupiają się teraz na nim. 

\- W sensie – Jeno odchrząkuje, schodząc kilka stopni w dół, żeby rzucić swoje rzeczy obok Minhyunga. - Nie mówiłeś, że masz trening baseballa? 

\- Oh – Jaemin wysoko zamachuje się kijem. Jeno patrzy jak się obraca, ignorując wzrok, który posyła mu Renjun. - Odwołali go, bo nawet nie mamy wystarczająco graczy na rozgrywkę więc treningi klubu są wstrzymane. Szkoda – wzdycha teatralnie. - Baseball, wymierający sport, naprawdę. 

_Okej, ale czemu tu jesteś?_ Minhyung odpowiada na pytanie, które Jeno ma na końcu języka - Chcieliśmy zobaczyć tą nową japońską restaurację po treningu – odwraca się do Jeno. - Kolacja, chcesz dołączyć? 

Jeno szybko spogląda na Renjuna, pamiętając, że ten też mówił coś o wspólnej kolacji, ale ten nie patrzy na Jeno. Zamiast tego skupia się na swoim telefonie, narzekając, że Jaemin nieustannie spogląda mu na ekran. Od kiedy oni są ze sobą tak blisko? Jeno nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi. 

Nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na wiele rzeczy. 

To bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, to, które sprawia, że Jeno myśli tylko o tym, że chce iść do domu – Tak, jasne, chętnie. 

\- A ty, Renjun? - Minhyung mówi a Jeno wyjmuje z torby strój sportowy. 

\- Co? - powtarza Renjun, który przegapił całą rozmowę. 

Jeno przerzuca rzeczy przez ramię a Minhyung ponawia zaproszenie – Kolacja, idziemy do tego nowego miejsca, idziesz też? 

Nie musi unosić wzroku, żeby poczuć, że Renjun na niego patrzy – Wszyscy idą? 

Minhyung kiwa głową i rozciąga ramiona mówiąc - Jeno właśnie powiedział, że idzie z nami, więc będzie nas pięciu? 

Cisza jest przytłaczająca. 

Jeno ją przerywa - Idę się przebrać, zaraz wrócę. 

Idąc po dwa stopnie na raz, Jeno czuje jak jego żołądek skręca się, gdy słyszy jak Renjun wykręca się i idzie za nim na pierwsze piętro. Nie odwraca się a Renjun za nim nie woła, mimo to wie, że ten jest tuż za nim. Bez słowa podąża za Jeno do pustej szatni i odzywa się dopiero po zamknięciu drzwi. 

\- Myślałem, że idziemy na kolację we dwoje? 

Odkładając swoje rzeczy na jedną z ławek Jeno zastanawia się, czy powinien przebrać się przy Renjunie. Już wcześniej to robił, ale tym razem jest inaczej, tym razem nie są już tylko przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli to wszystko jest tylko udawane. 

\- Jeno? - ręka Renjuna zaciska się wokół jego. - Wszystko dobrze? 

To bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie, to, któremu Jeno nie pozwala się pochłonąć - Wszystko w porządku. 

\- Więc dlaczego zgodziłeś się na obiad ze wszystkimi, skoro mieliśmy iść na randkę? - Renjun ściska jego dłoń, jest to cicha prośba, by spojrzał na niego, więc to właśnie robi. - Zapomniałeś? 

Faul, Jeno przyjmuje go z westchnieniem – Tak, przepraszam. - Renjun opuszcza ramiona (w geście zawodu? Ulgi?) - Ja... Ja martwiłem się... myślałem... o treningu. Zapomniałem. Przepraszam. 

Renjun głośno wypuszcza powietrze. - Nic się nie stało. Czemu się tak przejmujesz? - Marszczy się, unosząc rękę, aby wsunąć niewidzialny kosmyk włosów Jeno za jego ucho a jego dotyk wzbudza coś w Jeno. - Minęło dopiero kilka tygodni od przerwy świątecznej, jestem pewny, że świetnie ci pójdzie Jeno. 

\- Wiem - kłamanie wzbudza w Jeno chęć ucieczki. - Po prostu się denerwuje. 

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - Renjun kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, widać, że bardzo się przejmuje. 

Jeno nawet się nad tym nie zastanawia, zamykając Renjuna w ciasnym uścisku. Jeśli go to zaskoczyło to nie okazuje tego, puszcza rękę Jeno by opleść go w pasie. Uspokajająco sunie dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i to zdumiewające jak szybko pomaga to Jeno się uspokoić. Włosy Renjuna pachną jak mieszanka chińszczyzny (olej sezamowy i jakaś odmiana pomarańczowego kurczaka). Chciałby, żeby zostali tak na zawsze, ale myśl o byciu okrzyczanym przez trenera Choi za spóźnienie i byciu zmuszonym biegać do upadłego sprawia, że się odsuwa. 

\- W porządku? - pyta Renjun, oferując Jeno skromny uśmiech. 

Jeno niewiele myśli ostatnimi czasy i przelotnie przyciska usta do czoła Renjuna. - Tak – mamrocze. - Dziękuję. 

\- Trzymaj – mruczy Renjun, wymachując karteczką z kieszeni kurtki; to samo dziesięć na dziesięć centrymetrów, ten sam sztywny papier. 

Strzał adrenaliny przepływa przez Jeno, gdy uświadamia sobie, że to kolejny rysunek. Ten sam kot, najprawdopodobniej Jeno, leży na grzbiecie, jego brzuch wystaje jak małe wzgórze. Dookoła rozsypane są bambusowe parowary i kilka wysoko piętrzących się stosików misek dookoła kota, jego mina wyraża całkowite zadowolenie. 

Ponownie, pismem Renjuna: _Przypilnuję, żebyś nie zjadł za dużo na obiad!_

\- Narysowałem to na lekcjach – wyjawia Renjun, delikatnie uśmiechając się do Jeno. 

\- Myślałeś o naszej randce? - _Myślałeś o mnie? Tak jak ja myślałem o tobie?_

\- Tak – wydycha i Jeno znów go przytula, mamrocząc, że zadba o kartkę. Renjun opuszcza szatnię dopiero, gdy Jeno obiecuje mu, że weźmie głęboki oddech i przyjmie trening tak, jak pójdzie, który on sam będzie oglądać z trybun. 

Treningi przedłużają się poza trzy godziny a zaczynają rozgrzewką. Trening Choi każe im się rozciągnąć i przebiec kilka okrążeń zanim zaczną swój długodystansowy bieg, i Jeno, jak zwykle, wybiera Minhyunga jako swój wyznacznik tempa. Minhyung nie rozmawia, gdy biegnie, poza podnoszącymi na duchu komentarzami ani nie wysuwa się rywalizująco na przód. 

Jeno raz musiał biegać z innym chłopakiem z grupy, Wonjungiem, który miał tak dobrą kondycję, że nigdy się nie zamykał i był tak rywalizujący, że trudno było za nim nadążyć, okropne doświadczenie, którego nigdy nie chciał ponownie przeżywać. 

Dzisiaj biegali dziesięć kilometrów, typowy bieg wytrzymałościowy; miało to zająć około godziny i musieli przebiec pięćdziesiąt okrążeń. 

Przy dziesiątym okrążeniu oczy Jeno są wyćwiczone by patrzeć na Renjuna za każdym razem, gdy mija sektor, przy którym czeka z Jaeminem. Jego zeszyt spoczywa na jego kolanach, jednak on rozmawia z Jaeminem. Jeno ledwo powstrzymuje myśli przed zastanawianiem się o czym rozmawiają. Krew zbyt głośno szumi mu w uszach i naprawdę powinien skupić się na swoim tempie. Minhyung jest zdyscyplinowany, sprawdza ich czas za każdym razem jak przekraczają linię startową, dostosowując ich prędkość zgodnie z nim. Łatwo biega się z Minhyungiem, który jest godny zaufania i niezawodny; Jeno nie musi za dużo myśleć, gdy z nim jest. 

Przy dwudziestym drugim okrążeniu nogi Jeno czują napięcie. Pluje sobie w brodę za tę dodatkową kluskę podczas lunchu. Jego ręce robią się zimne, ale to normalne podczas biegów długodystansowych. Teraz Renjun go obserwuje i gdy unosi wzrok Renjun macha do niego, pokazując mu kciuki w górę. Nie może zareagować, ponieważ Minhyung wysuwa się na prowadzenie, gdy ponownie sprawdza ich czas. 

Podczas czterdziestego czwartego okrążenia (mniej więcej, Jeno nie liczył, raczej polegając na Minhyungu, który powiedziałby mu, kiedy przestać), Jaemin głośno się śmieje i dźwięk ten odbija się głośnym echem po całym terenie. 

\- Zamknij _się_ , bez jaj! 

Głowa Jeno gwałtownie obraca się w bok, gdzie napotyka Renjuna wspinającego się na Jaemina, by go uciszyć. 

\- Skup się - przypomina mu Minhyung obok niego, który ani razu nie zawiódł w utrzymaniu ich tempa na stałym poziomie. 

Jeno zwraca oczy z powrotem na sztuczne niebieskie tory. 

Kiedy zostaje im już tylko jedno okrążenie do końca, Minhyung przyspiesza a Jeno idzie w jego ślad, przezwyciężając ból, aby pobić ich ostatni czas. Minhyung łapie za nadgarstek Jeno, gdy ten chce zwolnić, motywując go, żeby ostatni raz przekroczył linię startu. 

\- Czterdzieści jeden minut i dwadzieścia siedem sekund! - trener Choi leniwie oznajmia ze swojego składanego krzesełka kempingowego kilka metrów dalej. Jeno nawet go nie słyszy, kompletnie wycieńczony przez bieg. Biorąc głębokie oddechy, schodzi z trasy, żeby pozwolić pozostałym go minąć, odchodząc, żeby odpocząć na boisku. Minhyung podaje mu butelkę z wodą w ciszy, po czym odchodzi by również odsapnąć. 

\- Dobra robota chłopaki - kontynuuje trener Choi, zupełnie jakby Jeno i Minhyung nie mieli równocześnie omdleć. - Ponad minutę szybciej niż ostatnim razem, dobre tempo Minhyung. 

\- Dzięki - Jeno udaje się powiedzieć do Minhyunga, nabierając wielkie hausty powietrza. Nadal dochodząc do siebie, Minhyung macha na niego, kręcąc głową: _Nie ma sprawy._

Jeno zawsze zabiera więcej czasu przywrócenie bicia serca do normalności więc nadal jest trochę pozbawiony tchu, gdy trener Choi przywołuje ich do siebie. Ogłasza, że ich kolejny bieg wytrzymałościowy będzie za miesiąc, ostrzegając wszystkich, żeby nie pogorszyli swoich czasów, że chce widzieć tylko poprawę u swojej drużyny. 

Do czasu, gdy są zwolnieni po treningu wystarczająca ilość adrenaliny zdążyła opuścić organizm Jeno by znowu czuł się normalnie, poza obolałymi nogami. 

\- Niezłe tempo chłopaki - Jaemin klaszcze donośnie, kiedy wracają na trybuny, pot już wyschnięty na ich skórze. - Odpadłbym po, nie wiem, pięciu okrążeniach. 

Minhyung parska, podnosząc swoją torbę za pasek. - Twój chory śmiech nie pomagał, dzięki, porozmawiajmy o rozpraszaniu, Na. 

Renjun podnosi się z miejsca, by podać Jeno jego siłowniany ręcznik, z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Jeno bierze go bez słowa, biorąc ze sobą również torbę, gotowy, żeby wejść pod prysznic. - O czym rozmawialiście? 

Chytry uśmiech na twarzy Jaemina wprawia Jeno w chęć przebiegnięcia kolejnych pięćdziesięciu okrążeń. - Czyż nie chciałbyś... 

\- Zamknij się Jaemin – Renjun wbija kolano między łopatki Jaemina. Odwraca się do Jeno – Tylko o tej głupiej akcji z grzejnikiem. 

Nieprzejęty odgrywającą się przed nim wymianą zdań, Minhyung sunie powoli po schodach - Chodź Jeno, zanim świeżaki zajmą wszystkie dobre prysznice. 

\- Idę - Jeno stosuje się do jego słów, ale najpierw posyła Renjunowi dwuznaczne spojrzenie. Sam nie wie, co miało znaczyć, lecz szeroki uśmiech, którym odpowiada mu Renjun oznacza, że jego wzrok został błędnie zinterpretowany. Może mieć jedynie nadzieję, że kolacja przebiegnie bez zakłóceń. 

Poza zakochanymi spojrzeniami, które Donghyuck i Minhyung posyłali sobie podczas całego trwania posiłku, kolacja mija w porządku. Restauracja jest zbyt zapełniona, żeby mogli usiąść przy zwykłym stoliku więc sadowią się na pięciu miejscach przy ladzie; Jeno zajmuje miejsce przy ścianie, Renjun po jego prawej a obok niego Jaemin. To restauracja serwująca unadon i wszyscy zamawiają standardowy zestaw grillowanego węgorza serwowanego na japońskim ryżu razem z zupą miso oraz kilkoma innymi potrawami. 

Jeno w ciszy oddaje większość swojego węgorza Renjunowi, nieszczególnie biorąc udział w konwersacji o natłoku filmów romantycznych zalewających w ostatnich czasach kina (to ten okres, za miesiąc walentynki). 

\- Nie jesteś głodny? - Renjun szepcze do niego pod nosem, podczas gdy pozostali kłócą się, który film minionej dekady powinien dostać tytuł najlepszej komedii romantycznej. Jeno patrzy ze zrezygnowaniem na swój posiłek; nie wie czemu, ale po prostu chce iść do domu. To najpewniej efekt przebiegnięcia sześciu mil w mniej niż godzinę - Jeno? 

\- Nie. - Jeno żuje kawałek marynowanej rzodkiewki. Renjun chwyta go za dłoń pod stołem więc unosi wzrok na Renjuna, który marszczy brwi. - Po prostu jestem zmęczony. 

Renjun wychyla się do Jeno, najprawdopodobniej w celu sięgnięcia po buteleczkę sosu sojowego na końcu blatu. Jest zszokowany, gdy zamiast tego całuje Jeno w policzek, usta zostają na jego skórze o jedno lub dwa uderzenia serca dłużej niż za każdym poprzednim razem. Z dudniącym sercem, Jeno mocno ściska dłoń Renjuna, oczy wyczekujące na kolejny pocałunek. Jak gdyby nadawali na tych samych falach, Renjun nalewa trochę sosu do skromnej potrawy na jego tacy, ponownie całując Jeno, gdy pochyla się, aby odłożyć go na miejsce. 

\- Kolacja zaraz się skończy - Renjun nabiera trochę ryżu używając drugiej ręki, nadal mówiąc miękkim głosem. - Potem możemy się z nimi rozstać, okej? 

Jeno kiwa energicznie głową. Nie wie, czy cieszy się, że wróci do domu, czy jest szczęśliwy, że spędzi z Renjunem trochę czasu sam na sam. 

Jednakże Donghyuck zdaje się mieć dla nich inne plany po kolacji. 

\- Musimy iść do sklepu z przyborami artystycznymi – wzdycha głośno, równie zirytowany, że muszą to zrobić. Z telefonem w ręku szuka drogi. Nadal stoją przed restauracją z brzuchami pełnymi po wyśmienitej kolacji. - Mieliśmy zacząć jutro planować portrety, a Renjun nadal nie kupił potrzebnego węgla. 

\- Mogę po prostu iść jutro na przerwie – Renjun wzrusza ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic, lecz sposób, w jaki opiera się o Jeno oznacza między nimi coś innego. 

Donghyuck patrzy w obie strony ulicy, chowając telefon do kieszeni kurtki, kiedy znajduje najszybszą drogę - I tak muszę kupić trochę farby, no chodź, to zajmie pół godziny. 

I już odchodzi, kierując ich z ręką Minhyunga w swojej z Jaeminem dreptającym za nimi. 

\- Możesz iść do domu pierwszy - mówi Renjun, obracając się na palcach, by spojrzeć na Jeno. - Jeśli naprawdę jesteś zmęczony to po prostu zobaczymy się jutro? 

Jeno kręci głową - Nie, jest w porządku, chodźmy. - Chwyta Renjuna za rękę, tak jak Donghyuck Minhyunga, i podąża za nimi wzdłuż ulicy. 

Jeno nie robi tego świadomie, ale zwalnia tempo na tyle, żeby zostali kilka kroków w tyle za resztą a Renjunowi nie zdaje się to przeszkadzać. Idą w ciszy, ukrywając ręce w cieniu, gdzie nie dociera światło słoneczne. Dzięki temu Jeno czuje się znacznie lepiej, sposób w jaki Renjun, tylko Renjun, jest znowu przy jego boku. 

Jednak spacer nie zajmuje długo i powitani są przez jasne światła sklepu plastycznego. 

\- Pospieszę się - obiecuje Renjun, puszczając dłoń Jeno, by dołączyć do Donghyucka w przeglądaniu tłumu alejek. Jeno ponownie dołącza do Minhyunga i Jaemina, czekających przy dziale ze sztalugami i ponownie zagłębiającymi się w ich rozmowę o fizyce i deskorolkach. 

Przez większość czasu Jeno milczy, zaczynając czuć się niespokojnie. Może usłyszeć Renjuna i Donghyucka kilka metrów dalej, dyskutujących, który rodzaj farby najbardziej pasowałby do dzieła Donghyucka. 

\- Jaemin - woła Renjun, jego głowa wysuwa się z jednej z alejek. - Podejdź na sekundę, Donghyuck potrzebuje pomocy z paletą kolorów. 

\- Czy ja też nie powinienem pomóc? - Minhyung dąsa się, gdy Jaemin odchodzi, żeby dołączyć do Renjuna. Jaemin, spośród ich trzech, jest najprawdopodobniej najbardziej obeznany artstycznie, więc Jeno nie powinien być obrażony, że nie został zawołany. (Jest, tylko trochę). 

\- Mówiłem ci, że to twój portret – Donghyuck karci go zza półki. - To niespodzianka więc _nie_ , zostań, gdzie jesteś. 

Kiedy wycofują się za alejkę, Jeno zwraca się ku Minhyungowi – Robi twój portret? 

\- Tak – Minghyung uśmiecha się zmieszany. - To ma być ktoś ważny dla niego i wybrał mnie. 

Zazdrość. - To fajnie - mówi Jeno, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego odpowiedzieć. 

To urocze, że Donghyung wybrał Minhyunga i nieważne jak często Donghyuck wytykał Minhyungowi, jego miłość do niego przejawiała się w setkach innych szczegółów. Co do niego samego, Renjun nie spędziłby tygodni, pracując nad obrazem przedstawiającym jego i mu to pasuje. Nie powinien niczego takiego oczekiwać, skoro to wszystko miało legnąć w gruzach może nawet zanim przyjdzie termin oddawania prac. 

Wyrzucając tę myśl z głowy, Jeno bierze głęboki wdech. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? 

\- Hm? - Minhyung mówi nieobecnym głosem, próbując dojrzeć przez półki, co robią pozostali. Odwraca się, gdy Donghyuck przyłapuje go na węszeniu, kurcząc się w sobie pod naciskiem zabójczego wzroku Donghyucka. 

\- Kiedy, no... - Jeno drapie się po karku. - Kiedy ty i Donghyck pierwszy raz się całowaliście? 

Mihyung jak na zawołanie prostuje się jak struna, onieśmielony - Ha, dlaczego-dlaczego pytasz? 

\- Po prostu się zastanawiam – nie kłamie. 

\- Cóż - Minhyung chichocze czule, oczyma podążając za pozostałymi, którzy kierują się z alejki do kas. - Chciałem go pocałować, kiedy wyznałem mu uczucia, więc to właśnie zrobiłem. 

Jeno obserwuje jak Renjun szamocze się ze swoim portfelem – Nie czekałeś? 

\- Czekałem? - powtarza za nim. - Na co? 

\- Nie wiem – Jeno kieruje wzrok na ich stopy. Tenisówki na podłodze wykładanej linoleum. - Nie denerwowałeś się? 

Minhyung krzywi się znacząco - Byłem _bardzo_ zdenerwowany. Myślałem, że Donghyuck kopnie mnie w twarz, kiedy zapytałem. - Jeno śmieje się z tego, ponieważ to jest zdecydowanie coś, co Donghyuck byłby w stanie zrobić. - Okazało się, że chciał tego tak samo jak ja, więc - wzrusza ramionami, przyciskając butelkę do swojej piersi. 

\- A co? Rozmyślasz nad pocałowaniem kogoś? 

_Tak._

\- Nie – Jaemin pomaga Renjunowi spakować jego rzeczy do plecaka, przekornie ciągnąc za zamki, przez co niższy przechyla się do tyłu. - Po prostu się zastanawiałem. 

\- Jeśli uważasz, że to w porządku - Minhyung obniża głos do zaledwie szeptu, kiedy reszta zbliża się w ich kierunku. - To nic się nie stanie, jeśli zapytasz, prawda? 

_Stanie_ \- Jeno odpowiada w głowie. _Jeśli to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, to mam dużo do stracenia._

\- O czym rozmawiacie? - Donghyuck zwęża oczy, podejrzliwy, otaczając ręką talię Minhyunga. 

\- O tobie – Minhyung całuje go a Jaemin udaje odruch wymiotny, odwracając się. Jeno także się odwraca, jednak, gdyby tego nie zrobił, mógłby dostrzec wzrok, który posłał mu Renjun. 

Ku niezadowoleniu Jeno, nie udaje mu się mieć Renjuna na wyłączność podczas przerw obiadowych do końca tygodnia, ponieważ pozostali, w swojej nieświadomości, nalegają, żeby spędzać je wspólnie. Kiedy Jeno nie ma treningów wpada do sali artystycznej, która, jak się dowiaduje, różni się od zwykłych sal (jest klimatyzowana i przypomina raczej przestrzenne studio, preznaczone do korzystania przez maksymalnie kilka osób na raz), żeby obserwować Renjuna malującego portret swojego dziadka. Donghyuck też tam jest, pracując nad swoim obrazem Minhyunga i po pierwszym dniu nie kwestionuje obecności Jeno. Jeno zajmuje miejsce w rogu, zajmując się rachunkami i chemią, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na pracującego Renjuna. 

W czwartek Jeno wraca do sali artystycznej, przyzwyczajony do swojej nowej rutyny, podczas gdy Minhyung jest z niej niezadowolony. 

\- Skoro Jeno może tam być, to czemu ja nie mogę? - Minhyung stoi przy drzwiach, próbując przebić się przez pancerną tarczę Donghyucka (płaski pędzel). 

\- Już ci mówiłem kochanie – Donghyuck jęczy zirytowany, próbując wypchnąć smukłe kończyny Minhynga za drzwi. - To ma być niespodzianka, kiedy zobaczysz to na wystawie, okej? Nie będzie nią, jeśli będziesz patrzeć jak nad tym pracuję. 

\- W takim razie, gdzie mam na ciebie czekać? - Minhyung ciągnie Donghyucka za kołnierzyk koszulki i Jeno zastanawia się, czy powinien odwrócić wzrok. 

Renjun zdaje się myśleć o tym samym, bo nagle jest u boku Jeno, jego ręce są całe ubrudzone od węgla a na twarzy ma zmęczony uśmiech. Jeno w ciszy unosi w rękach mrożoną herbatę, nie chcąc zakłócać prób Donghyucka w usiłowaniu utrzymania swojego chłopaka poza pomieszczeniem. Donghyuck na razie zrobił tylko pospieszny szkic portretu Minhyunga, lecz mniej więcej zdecydował się jakich kolorów użyć. Renjun bierze łyka napoju, oczyma przeskakując na Minhyunga i Donghyucka przy drzwiach. 

Kiedy upewnia się, że nie patrzą, całuje Jeno w policzek. 

Już przyzwyczaił się do sposobu w jaki Renjun skrada mu pocałunku, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, Jeno robi zupełnie to samo. Nigdy nie łapie Renjuna zupełnie samego, żeby móc zapytać, czy zamist tego może pocałować swojego chłopaka w usta, ale uświadamia sobie, że z taką ilością nerwów i brakiem okazji, a także przez strach, że Renjun pomyśli, że posuwa się za szybko powinien tak czy siak zaczekać do sobotniej randki. 

\- Nie wiem – Donghyuck wzdycha głośno, odgarniając włosy wpadające do oczu Minhyunga. Jeno odwraca się do Renjuna i robi zupełnie to samo z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach. Renjun wywraca oczami, podczas gdy Jeno naśladuje ruchy Donghyucka. - Idź pobiegać kilka okrążeń na bieżni? 

\- Nie jestem strusiem pędziwiatrem, Hyuck - Minghyung opiera czoło na ramieniu Donghyucka a Jeno wyczekująco patrzy na Renjuna. Z pełnym niedowierzania uśmiechem Renjun robi to samo i Jeno musi stłumić śmiech. - Jeżeli usiądę twarzą w stronę ściany to mogę zostać? 

Donghyuck przesuwa palcami przez włosy Minhyunga (Jeno pospiesznie przejeżdża dłonią przez włosy Renjuna a Renjun obraca się i chowa twarz w ramię Jeno, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu) - Nie, nie możesz. Napiszę do ciebie jak skończę, okej? Jak chcesz, możesz iść do domu, trochę mi tu zejdzie. 

Niezadowolony, Mihyung odsuwa się a Renjun naśladuje, ponownie siadając prosto – Nie, w porządku, poczekam na ciebie w bibliotece. 

Jest jak zbity pies, Jeno i Renjun obserwują z rozbawieniem jak Minhyung obraca się by odejść, lecz dopiero po tym jak Donghyuck wyciąga rękę ku policzkowi Minhyunga, składając na ustach Minhyunga powolny pocałunek. 

Jeno nie ośmiela się spojrzeć na Renjuna, niepewny, czy powinni kontynuować ich małą zabawę w papugowanie. Renjun odpowiada na to pytanie za niego, odchrząkując i podnosząc się, odchodzi na swoje stanowisko zaledwie kilka cali oddalone od miejsca, gdzie usadowiony jest Jeno. 

Robi mu się niedobrze, może Renjun uważa, że to posuwa się trochę za szybko. 

\- Zobaczymy się później - Donghyuck odgania Minhyunga, który poddaje się na prośbę Donghyucka, ale nie jest w stanie odejść nie patrząc ze złością na Jeno za to, że jemu został przyznany dostęp do sali artystycznej. 

\- O mój _boże_ \- Donghyuck jęczy, kiedy upewnia się, że Minhyung poszedł do końca i zniknął z korytarza, zatrzaskując drzwi zirytowany. - To tak jakby _musiał_ być przy moim boku cały czas, serio, Lee Minhyung, jak _boga_ kocham – wzdycha głośno, wracając do swojej palety przyczepionej do ściany, wznawiając pracę. 

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby ci to przeszkadzało - Renjun prycha, biorąc krok w tył, żeby ocenić swoje dzieło, nadal wypełnione tylko nikłymi liniami. Jeno też na nie spogląda, ale dla niego wygląda to jak kilka bazgrołów. - Uwielbiasz, kiedy Minhyung klei się do ciebie, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak – Donghyuck wybiera żółtą, pomarańczową, czerwoną i niebieską tubkę farby ze stosu, który kupił dzień wcześniej. - Jest moim chłopakiem, oczywiście, że chcę go mieć obok siebie. 

Oczy Renjuna przeskakują na Jeno. Jego wyraz twarzy jest nierozszyfrowywalny, ale Jeno i tak się szczerzy i ma nadzieję, że Renjun słyszy jego myśli: _Też chcę cię mieć przy sobie._

Monolog Donghyucka przerywa ich bezsłowną wymianę - Ale po prostu będzie musiał poczekać aż to skończę. To tak, niebieski, ale _jak bardzo_ niebieski. 

Konwersacja przenosi się na inne związane te sztuką tematy, więc Jeno odcina się, niezbyt rozumiejąc znaczenie terminów artystycznych, którymi Donghyuck i Renjun rzucają na prawo i lewo. Dopiero, gdy rozmowa zamiera, pozwalając im na pełne skupienie się na pracy, Jeno uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo lubi słyszeć głos Renjuna, miękki i płynny, przyjemny dla ucha. 

Nie może doczekać się soboty. 

x 

Jeśli Jeno myślał, że Renjun nie może wydawać się już _jeszcze bardziej_ inny, to śmiertelnie się mylił. Jego wcześniejsze zachowania są niczym w porównaniu z tymi podczas ich sobotniej randki, gdy strach przed byciem przyłapanym przez któregoś z ich znajomych, podczas trzymania się za ręce i skradania pocałunków był mniejszy. Renjuna, jak się okazuje, nie obchodziło czy obcy się patrzyli; karmiąc Jeno kawałkami loda na stacji metra, gdzie rano się spotkali. Jeno nalega, że w ten sposób wydawałoby się to prawdziwą randką, splatając ich palce, podczas gdy Jeno prowadzi ich wzdłuż ulicy ku nowemu muzeum w mieście, całując Jeno w policzek, gdy był zajęty płaceniem za bilety wstępu a Renjun już nie mógł się doczekać, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. 

Nie że to przeszkadzało Jeno, w żadnym wypadku, i korzystał z każdej nadarzającej się okazji, żeby również okazać uczucia; składając nieznośne pocałunki na policzku Renjuna, podczas gdy on ze skupieniem studiował obrazy na pustych wystawach, mocno trzymając Renjuna nawet wtedy, kiedy skupiał się na dynksach do uszu, którymi musieli się dzielić, ponieważ Jeno najpierw powiedział, że ich nie chce, a potem czuł się odstawiony na bok, gdy Renjun przestał z nim rozmawiać, zamiast tego skupiając się na obrazach i ich historii. 

Muzeum sztuki, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, nie było wcale tak idealnym pomysłem na pierwszą randkę dla Jeno, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedyne, co chciał robić, to słuchać jak Renjun mówi, co było szczególnie trudne, zważając na to, jak dużo razy byli uciszani, kiedy Jeno zaśmiał się za głośno. Tak czy siak, zdawało się, że Renjunowi się podoba i gdy znaleźli się z powrotem na ulicy, zapytał o ich kolejny cel. 

\- Kawiarnia? - proponuje Jeno, przyciągając Renjuna do siebie tak blisko, że prawie wisi na ramieniu niższego chłopaka. Dzień poza murami szkoły i uważne oczy ich znajomych z klasy otworzyły umysł Jeno na szansę trzymania Renjuna blisko siebie i byłby głupcem, gdyby z niej nie skorzystał. - Nogi mi zdrętwiały od całego tego stania. 

Trzy godziny wędrowania po pięciu piętrach wystaw, kolekcji i dzieł sztuki przyprawiły Jeno o ból nóg i pleców. 

\- Naprawdę? - Renjun pochyla się ku Jeno, kiwając nimi nieznacznie. - Myślałem, że jesteś sportowcem? Ja nie jestem ani trochę zmęczony. 

Jeno zaczepnie odpycha go, ale zaraz ponownie przyciąga Renjuna do siebie zanim chłopak zdąży się oddalić - Ha! Spróbuj przebiec dziesięć kilometrów w mniej niż czterdzieści pięć minut to pogadamy, okej? 

\- Myślę, że dałbym radę - Renjun wzrusza ramionami, włosami przejeżdżając pod brodą Jeno. 

\- Tak? - Jeno jest zaabsorbowany zapachem szamponu Renjuna, słodkim jak truskawki. 

\- Uważasz, że nie przebiegłbym sześciu mil? - Renjun duma, delikatnie szczypiąc rękę Jeno. 

\- Uważam, że nie przebiegłbyś ani jednej – Jeno przechyla ich w prawo, gdy idą wzdłuż jezdni zapełnionej uroczymi kawiarniami. Na ulicy są także inne pary, ale Jeno nie jest w stanie poświęcić im drugiej myśli, ponieważ Renjun odsuwa się od niego z twarzą wykrzywioną w zupełnym zaskoczeniu, osłupiały przez tę drobną urazę. 

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział, to ja też umiem przebiec kilka mil – Renjun prycha, wykonując ruch mający na celu wyrwanie ręki z uścisku Jeno. 

\- W takim razie powinieneś kiedyś dołączyć do mnie podczas biegu? - Jeno nie ustępuje docinać, łapiąc Renjuna za ramię i tym samym nie pozwalając mu się bardziej oddalić. - Poranna przebieżka ze mną? W następną sobotę? 

Renjun wywraca oczami - Jeżeli uważasz, że zmuszanie mnie do biegu w sobotni poranek to dobry pomysł na randkę to jesteś beznadziejny Lee Jeno. 

Na to poddaje się ze śmiechem - Okej, okej. - Obniża się, całując Renjuna w policzek, ale Renjun nadal próbuje uciec od zachłannych rąk Jeno – Tylko żartowałem! 

\- Nieśmieszne - Renjun mamrocze, ale poddaje się, pozwalając Jeno się przytulić. - Do której kawiarni idziemy? 

Jeno podnosi wzrok znad policzków Renjuna, zaglądając do kilku kawiarenek, które mijają idąc powoli – Do której chcesz. 

\- Jesteś beznadziejny w planowaniu randek, prawda? - Renjun patrzy na przeciwną stronę ulicy, ale nic ciekawego nie zdaje się przyciągać jego uwagi. 

\- Dla mnie nie ma znaczenia, gdzie pójdziemy. - _O ile to będzie z tobą._

Jeno zatrzymuje się, gdy dostrzega szczególnie zapełnioną kawiarnię, skrupulatnie udekorowaną kwiatami w doniczkach i sukulentami. Na zewnątrz placówki znajduje się drewniany szyld, na którym napisano na biało schludnym pismem: _Masz smykałkę do rękodzieł? Przyjdź do nas na kawę i ciasto i stwórz coś sam!_ Nawet od zewnątrz Jeno może dostrzec, że ściana w tyłu po lewej stronie jest zapełniona wszelkiego rodzaju półkami z papierem, włóczkami i pisakami – idealne miejsce dla drzemiącego w Renjunie artysty. 

\- … masz na myśli? 

\- Wejdźmy tu. - Jeno nie słyszy pytania, wyciągając Renjuna z panującego na ulicy zimna do emanującej ciepłem kawiarni. Wnętrze jest bardzo ładnie urządzone; wszystko pasujące do konceptu natury wymieszanej z prostotą. Stoliki z jasnego drewna rozstawione są po względnie przestronnym pomieszczeniu razem z białymi metalowymi krzesłami. Chłopak przy kasie nosi biały fartuch a na twarzy ma przyjazny uśmiech. 

\- Cześć, w czym mogę wam pomóc? 

Jeno odwzajemnia uśmiech - Hej, zastanawiam się jak to miejsce, uh, funcjonuje? 

\- Ach - chłopak kiwa głową w geście zrozumienia, jak gdyby usłyszał to pytanie kilkukrotnie tego dnia (najprawdopodobniej usłyszał). - Jeśli zamówicie zestaw kawy z ciastem – wskazuje na ciasta w chłodzonej gablocie między nimi – możecie korzystać ze wszystkich przyborów z naszej ściany rękodzieł, żeby stworzyć coś i zabrać do domu! 

\- Oh, fajnie – Jeno kiwa głową i odwraca się do Renjuna, który już pochłonięty jest wyborem materiałów. - Jun – mruczy a Renjun tylko mruga. - Zamówię dla nas więc poszukasz nam miejsca? 

\- Jasne – Renjun uśmiecha się i odchodzi truchtając. 

Kierując uwagę z powrotem na chłopaka (na plakietce z imieniem ma napisane "Hyungsik"), Jeno zamawia trójwarstwowe ciasto czekoladowe (ulubione Renjuna) i słodki napój czekoladowo-karmelowy na współkę. Hyungsik mówi mu, że przyniesie im ich zamówienie jak będzie gotowe i Jeno dziękuje mu, następnie odchodzi, żeby dołączyć do Renjuna przy stoliku w kącie, który wybrał. 

\- Chłopak przy kasie powiedział, że możemy używać czego chcemy – Jeno powtarza, wsuwając się na miejsce obok Renjuna. 

\- Może zrobimy coś razem? - Renjun przejeżdża wzrokiem po ścianie rękodzieł, skanując uważnie dostępne zasoby. 

Jeno śmiejąc się zrzuca kurtkę z ramion i przewiesza ją przez krzesło między nimi, na którym Renjun zostawił już swoją - Nie bez powodu jestem atletą, Renjun. 

\- Nie mów tak – Renjun cmoka z niezadowoleniem – sztuka to sztuka. 

Jedna z żarówek mruga. 

\- A może mnie narysujesz? - Jeno unosi brew, widząc jak Renjun się krzywi. - W sensie – wzrusza ramionami, próbując nie myśleć o należącym do Donghyucka, wysokim na półtora metra nieskończonym portrecie Minhyunga, wiszącym w sali artystycznej. Podczas gdy Jeno przeszukuje umysł, przypomina sobie, że Jaemin i Donghyuck dostali na urodziny w ubiegłym roku od Renjuna malutkie rysunki siebie. Jeno z drugiej strony nigdy takiego podarunku nie otrzymał. 

\- Nie musisz, ale nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś mnie rysował czy coś... 

\- Zróbmy coś razem – Renjun specjalnie unika pytania. Przez to Jeno podupada nieco na duchu, lecz wtedy – Co powiesz na bransoletki dla par? 

Jeno nastawia uszu – Tutaj? 

Renjun pochyla się na krześle, żeby lepiej widzieć - Tak, chyba widzę koszyk ozdobnej włóczki w rogu... 

\- Eee... czego? 

\- Sznurka, Jeno. - Renjun podnosi się z krzesła, żeby wyszukać wspomniany pleciony koszyk, po brzegi wypełniony wszelkiego rodzaju włóczką, w kolorach od pasteli do neonów, z czego każda owinięta była kawałkiem grubej tektury. 

\- Z tego da się zrobić bransoletki? - Jeno gapi się z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Tak – Renjun przebiera między nimi, wyjmując białą, szarą i trzy w różnych odcieniach zieleni. - Nie uczyłeś się tego robić na obozach? 

Nie, nie uczył się, Jeno jeździł tylko na obozy sportowe, gdzie głównie uprawiali sport i uczyli się nowych gier cały czas, narty wodne, wakeboarding, gry zespołowe, typowe obozowe zajęcia. Niekoniecznie sztuka i robótki ręczne. 

Renjun śmieje się, kiedy to mówi - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że mój chłopak będzie artystycznie... nieporęczny. 

Jeno marszczy brwi. Nie powinien czuć się _urażony_ , to najpewniej w świecie był żart, nic czym powinien się przejmować, ale wraca myślami do Jaemina w sklepie plastycznym. Czy bycie obytym w sztuce jest czymś, czego Renjun oczekuje od chłopaka? 

Jeśli tak, to Jeno nie za bardzo pasował do tych kryteriów. 

\- Cóż, _przepraszam_. 

Renjun zaskoczony jest jego opryskliwą odpowiedzią - Co? 

Zażenowany, Jeno potrząsa głową, podnosząc ze stołu widelec – Nic. 

Renjun odnosi koszyk na jego prawowite miejsce, zatrzymując się przy boku Jeno zamiast zająć swoje miejsce – Jeno? - Niepewnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Jeno – Wszystko w porządku? 

Jeno palą uszy i nienawidzi uczucia, które zagościło w jego wnętrznościach - Tak. 

\- Czy... - Renjun przejeżdża po jego odsłoniętej szyi, wywołując tym samym westchnięcie Jeno. - Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? 

\- Nie. - Jeno nie podnosi wzroku. - To nic takiego, nie przejmuj się tym. 

\- Hej, nie... 

\- Przepraszam – Hyungsik pojawia się zza Renjuna, stawiając na stoliku talerz, a następnie napój. - Smacznego! - Kiwa uprzejmie głową, zostawiając Jeno i Renjuna z powrotem w niezręcznej ciszy. 

Jak gdyby nie chcąc zostawiać niezręczności między nimi, Renjun siada na sąsiednim krześle, na ich rzuconych na kupę płaszczach, chwytając Jeno za rękę - To dlatego, że powiedziałem, że nie jesteś artystyczny? 

_Nie, to dlatego, że nie pasuję do typu osoby, która by ci się spodobała._

\- Tak - jęczy żałośnie. 

Renjun mruczy – Oj, no weź. - Całuje Jeno w policzek, w coś na kształt przeprosin. - Nie miałem tego tak na myśli Jeno – wzdycha – Nie denerwuj się, zrobię ci twoją, okej? 

Nadal zmieszany, że wydukał taką odpowiedź, Jeno niemrawo wzrusza ramionami. Renjun nie mówi nic więcej, ale zabiera się do pracy, oczywiście starając się utrzymać Jeno tak zaangażowanego jak to możliwe. Odmierza włóczkę od nadgarstka Jeno, później odmierza pięć takich długości na wszystkich sznurkach, następnie mierzy swój i powtarza cały proces. Zawiązując supeł na szczycie podaje je Jeno, cicho prosząc go o trzymanie ich w miejscu, podczas gdy on zaczął robić skomplikowane sploty. Jeno patrzy na niego kątem oka, nadal przeżywając to z wcześniej, ale pozwala sobie się zapomnieć w sposobie w jaki pracują sprawne palce Renjuna, szybko i dokładnie, z łatwością zacieśniając każdy rządek. 

Renjun jest dopiero w jednej czwartej robienia bransoletki Jeno, która już nabiera kształtu, kiedy w jego brzuchu burczy wystarczająco głośno, aby oboje usłyszeli. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, ale trzyma spuszczoną głowę, nieustannie pracując. 

Czując się winnym, że jego zachowanie pogorszyło atmosferę, Jeno wolną ręką nabiera na widelec kawałek ciasta. 

\- Renjun. - Coś uparcie ciągnie go za serce, gdy Renjun unosi oczy, z obawą mierząc wzrokiem widelec w ręku Jeno. - Weź kawałek. 

\- Dziękuję - Renjun bierze gryza, delikatnie mrucząc z zadowolenia, niemal od razu wracając do pracy. 

\- Chcesz jeszcze? - Jeno pochyla się do przodu, żeby zapytać, ani trochę nie przygotowany na to, że Renjun podniesie wzrok, ich twarze oddalone od siebie o zaledwie centymetry. Jest tak blisko, że Jeno dostrzega wszystkie szczegóły Renjuna, wyblakły pieg na jego policzku, brąz jego tęczówek, sposób w jaki jego oczy zjeżdżają na usta Jeno, sposób w jaki on sam oblizuje swoje. 

\- Tak – kiwa głową i Jeno odsuwa się nieznacznie, żeby nabrać mu kolejny kawałek. Usta Renjuna zamykają się wokół widelca i serce Jeno chce kapitulować. W kąciku ust ma okruszek ciasta i Jeno bez zastanowienia go wyciera, w ten sam sposób, w jaki Renjun zrobiłby to samo. - Jeno? - Renjun szepcze, a szepcze, bo są tak, tak, tak blisko. 

Jeno po prostu chce... podczas gdy filiżanka jest nadal w jego rękach, podczas gdy filiżanka nadal się nie zorientowała, że może nie być dla niej odpowiednim dopasowaniem, podczas gdy filiżanka na niego patrzy, jak gdyby czekała aż Jeno zapyta: 

\- Mogę cię pocałować? 

Renjun bierze płytki oddech. Kiwa głową tak delikatnie, że Jeno nieomal tego nie dostrzega. 

Zamyka przestrzeń między nimi, całując Renjuna w usta, bardzo delikatnie, ledwie ich dotykając, tak jak chciał to zrobić cały miniony tydzień. Odsuwa się a Renjun jest doszczętnie oszołomiony, jego oczy nawet nie skupiają się na Jeno przed sobą a jego usta są delikatnie rozsunięte. Jeno czeka aż coś powie, _cokolwiek_ , i już ma się wycofać po porażce, kiedy Renjun rozluźnia ciasny ucisk na bransoletce, zamiast tego wplatając palce w materiał bluzy Jeno, 

\- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz. 

Nikt nie musi Jeno powtarzać, bez zastanowienia przyciska usta do tych miękkich Renjuna, zaciskając powieki. Jego nos ociera się o ten Renjuna i bierze głęboki wdech, zupełnie odurzony. Pocałunki Renjuna są delikatne i przyjemne w dotyku na ustach Jeno, ruszając się zaledwie na tyle, żeby złapać jego dolną wargę. Odkładając widelec tak cicho jak to możliwe, Jeno unosi rękę do policzka Renjuna, delikatnie gładząc obrys ucha Renjuna kciukiem. Całują się aż Renjun w końcu jako pierwszy przerywa pocałunek, ale on nie odsuwa się za daleko, opierając czoło o to Renjuna, który nie przestaje patrzeć na usta Jeno. 

\- Czy to było - Jeno ma serce w gardle, niebezpiecznie bliskie wydostania się na zewnątrz - w porządku? Czy to było w porządku? 

Renjun przytakuje delikatnym skinieniem, jego włosy mierzwią się o włosy Jeno – Nawet bardziej niż w porządku. 

Atmosfera polepsza się, gdy tym razem to Renjun inicjuje pocałunek a Jeno czuje jak jego chłopak uśmiecha się podczas pocałunku. To sprawia, że on sam też się uśmiecha. 

Robienie bransoletek to ciężka praca, ale Renjun kończy tę Jeno bez trudu, podczas gdy Jeno karmi go kawałkami ciasta i łykami napoju, w międzyczasie radośnie go całując. Bransoletki wychodzą bardzo ładne, ich kolory dobrze ze sobą współgrają, nie rzucają się w oczy, ale fakt, że obaj mają po jednej, jest znakiem samym w sobie. Są ręcznie zrobione przez Renjuna i Jeno czuje przypływ dumy, kiedy ten wykonuje ruch ku Jeno, żeby wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, chcąc zawiązać mu ją na nadgarstku. 

\- Na której ręce ją chcesz? - Renjun przygląda się bransoletce, starannie regulując supeł. 

\- Na której ręce _ty_ chcesz swoją? 

\- Ja? - Renjun podnosi swoją bransoletkę, krótszą o dwa centymetry, zważywszy, że ma chudsze nadgarstki. - Chyba na lewej? Skoro zawsze wszystko robię prawą? 

Jeno unosi prawą rękę - W takim razie będę ją nosił na tej stronie. - Widząc niezrozumienie Renjuna przyznaje zmieszany - Żeby wyglądało ładnie jak będziemy się trzymać za ręce. 

Renjun wybucha śmiechem, zamykając oczy w niedowierzaniu. - Nie wierzę, że właśnie to powiedziałeś. - W jego słowach nie ma żadnego przytyku i ciągnie rękę Jeno na swoje kolana, nadal chichocząc, gdy zawiązuje bransoletkę. Pasuje, jak ulał, nie jest ani za ciasna, ani za luźna. - To było tragiczne – Renjun pochyla się, żeby pocałunkiem pozbyć Jeno zażenowania. Podaje Jeno bransoletkę przeznaczoną dla niego i Jeno zawiązuje ją dla niego, nadal dochodząc do siebie po tym obciachu. 

\- Ale masz rację - Renjun duma, chwytając prawą rękę Jeno swoją lewą. - Rzeczywiście wygląda to dobrze. 

Jeno przygląda się ich splecionym palcom, na to jak te Renjuna są wygodnie splecione z jego, ich nowe bransoletki wyglądają uroczo. - I mówisz, że to _ja_ jestem okropny. 

Renjun wzrusza ramionami – Wychodzi na to, że będziemy musieli razem być okropni, prawda? 

_Razem._ \- To mi się podoba - i to prawda. 

X

Szczerze, Jeno powinien był się tego spodziewać. 

Razem z Renjunem nigdy nie ustalili jak długo ich udawany związek miał trwać a Jeno z takim oddaniem zajęty był zakochiwaniem się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, że nie chciał o tym wspominać, nie chciał, żeby to się skończyło. 

Cztery tygodnie minęły w okamgnieniu i wraz z upływem dni stawali się co raz odważniejsi; trzymali się za ręce pod stołem podczas obiadu i kolacji z resztą, całowali się w szkole (w pustych salach, w łazience, w szatni, w sali artystycznej), spotykali się co weekend, na zmianę zabierając się nawzajem na randki. Renjun od czasu do czasu obdarowuje go rysunkami Jeno-kota (zanimizowana wersja Jeno biegnącego po niebieskiej bieżni podczas treningu, Jeno zasypiający w sali artystycznej, czekając aż Renjun skończy pracę tego dnia, Jeno idącego rankiem wzdłuż korytarza z niemal sklejonymi powiekami i wszystkie dopełnione były podnoszącymi na duchu krótkimi wiadomościami) i wszystkie je trzyma przy biurku w nowym, przezroczystym segregatorze. 

To wszystko osiąga taki punkt, że Jeno już o to nie dba, już nie obchodzi go, czy ktoś ich zobaczy, czy któryś z ich znajomych przyłapie ich na całowaniu w pustej klasie albo przytulających się pod kurtkami. Jeno chce, żeby ktoś ich przyłapał, żeby mógł wstać i powiedzieć: _Tak, jesteśmy razem. Renjun jest_ moim chłopakiem. 

Na nieszczęście Jeno, tak bardzo jak chciał wierzyć, że Renjun chciał tego samego, to nie zdawało się być prawdą, ponieważ nawet odwaga ma swoje granice; bransoletka Renjuna zawsze dobrze ukryta jest pod rękawami jego swetra, nawet kiedy Jeno paraduje ze swoją na nadgarstku, niekoniecznie mając wybór podczas treningów (nawet wtedy nie chciał jej zdejmować). Renjun nadal trzymał ich w ukryciu i za każdym razem odsuwał się, kiedy tylko usłyszał nieznaczne skrzypienie butów, hałaśliwy śmiech Jaemina czy chichot Minhyunga. 

Przed zaśnięciem liczy dni w głowie i trzyma tę liczbę głęboko w swoim sercu, dwadzieścia dziewięć dni. Minęło dwadzieścia dziewięć dni, odkąd dostał szansę posiadania Renjuna jako jego chłopaka i Jeno musiałby być głupcem, żeby myśleć, że to będzie trwało wiecznie. 

Trzydziestego dnia do Donghyucka po raz milionkrotny w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin dzwoni Minhyung z pytaniem czy Donghyuck naprawdę miał zamiar zostawić go samego w bibliotece. 

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś poszedł do domu, prawda? - Donghyuck wzdycha głośno. Jeno stoi obok niego, trzymając telefon, podczas gdy Minhyung mamrocze przez głośnik. 

Ponieważ ręce Donghyucka pokryte były w czerwono-niebiesko-pomarańczowej farbie a Renjuna w węglu, został zawołany ze swojego miejsca w kącie, żeby trzymać jego telefon, gdy w końcu oddzwonił do Minhyunga. 

W większej mierze, Jeno umie teraz rozpoznać ich dzieła; Donghyuckowe nadmiernie realistyczne ujęcie Minhyunga kontrastujące z Renjunowym ledwie realistycznym zobrazowaniem jego dziadka. Jeno zachwyca się nad tym jak rysy twarzy Minhyunga powoli ożywają przy odrobinie białej i żółtej farby a dziadka Renjuna przy uważnym cieniowaniu i białym węglu. 

\- Ale ja chcę na ciebie poczekać - słyszą jak Minhyung uderza głową o blat stołu i Jeno ledwie powstrzymuje śmiech. Donghyuck patrzy na niego ze złością, wykonując gest podżynania gardła, a następnie przykładając palec do ust. - Hyuck? 

\- Tak, skarbie – Donghyuck bierze krok w przód, żeby kontynuować malowanie a Jeno podąża za nim, patrząc uważnie jak Donghyuck pracuje. Nigdy raczej nie dostał szansy zobaczenia obrazu z bliska, lecz rzeczywiście zdawało się, że wymagał dużo wkładu, warstwy pod warstwami niebieskiego, pomarańczowego, białego, czerwonego, żółtego i ich mieszanin gdzieś pomiędzy. Jeno wyciąga rękę, ciekawy, czy farba jest zaschnięta a Donghyuck od razu ją odciąga - Nie _dotykaj_ tego, Jeno! To farba! 

\- Przepraszam – Jeno mamrocze, obracając głowę, żeby spojrzeć spode łba na Renjuna, gdy ten prycha z tyłu. 

\- Czy to mój portret? - Minhyung pyta ożywiony. - Jeno! Opisz mi go! 

\- Uh – Jeno zamiera. Donghyuck wystawia w jego stronę pędzel, gniewnie kręcąc głową. - Jest _naprawdę_ ładny? 

Minhyung jęczy - Żaden z ciebie pożytek, co? 

\- Nie mogę nic powiedzieć, kiedy twój chłopak trzyma pędzel przy mojej twarzy Minhyung. 

W akcie desperacji, Minhyung pyta – Jaki kolor ma farba na pędzlu? 

Pod groźbą Donghyucka, Jeno kłamie - Czarny. 

\- Czarny? - odbija jak echo. - Jakoś nie widziałem czarnej farby na jego rękach? 

Wyrywając telefon z dłoni Jeno, Donghyuck wyłącza tryb głośnomówiący i przykłada telefon do ucha, sycząc głośno - Lee Minhyung, wystarczy! Przestań wtykać w to swój nos! - Nawet teraz Jeno jest w stanie usłyszeć jęczenie Minhyunga. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie pracuję do utraty tchu nad tą niespodzianką, tylko po to, żebyś ją zepsuł! - Jeno odsuwa się w stronę Renjuna i wymieniają pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie. 

Donghyuck _naprawdę_ pracował nad tym obrazem wyjątkowo ciężko, do tego stopnia, że Jeno raz zastał go śpiącego na podłodze, przytulającego kolana do klatki piersiowej, z rękoma umazanymi farbą. 

\- Jeśli tylko się dowiem, że chociaż _myślisz_ o tym, żeby zapytać kogoś o obraz to lepiej, żebyś _miał nadzieję_ , że cię nie znajdę. Pomimo, że stoi osłupiały, to i tak wzdycha, gdy Minhyung mówi coś jeszcze – Tak, oczywiście, że nadal cię kocham idioto. A teraz przestań dzwonić, zobaczymy się później. 

Jest to powiedziane ciężko, z ogromem uczuć. Tak bardzo, jak Donghyuck starał się to przed nimi ukryć, nawet, gdy ignorował sposób w jaki Jeno się gapił, to było nie do ukrycia. Donghyuck kręci głową, mrucząc do siebie, a następnie bierze głęboki oddech, żeby ponownie skupić się na pracy. 

Jeno spogląda w dół na swoje ręce. _Kocham cię_. Czy Jeno czuł to samo do Renjuna? To zbyt szybko, żeby móc odpowiedzieć, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie chciał tego samego Renjuna, nie znaczyło, że teraz rzeczywiście nie chciał być z tym chłopakiem w związku. Nadal chce tego, co mają Minhyung i Donghyuck, tyle że teraz chce tego z Renjunem. 

To nie to było ważne pytanie, było nim: _Czy on też mnie chce?_

Bardziej niż tylko udawanie, bardziej niż ćwicząc, czy czymkolwiek była ta gra, w którą grają. 

Może to najwyższy czas, żeby to wyjaśnić. 

Nie patrząc na Renjuna, szura z powrotem na swoje miejsce w rogu a jego mózg nieustannie działa na najwyższych obrotach, próbując uporządkować myśli. Z pewnością Renjun musi coś do niego czuć? Coś _więcej_ niż udawanie, to wszystko nie może być udawane, Jeno patrzy pustym wzrokiem na swoje notatki a słowa zlewają mu się ze sobą. Rysunki Jeno-kota, rozmowy, które prowadzą w drodze do domu, ich randki, pocałunki, objęcia... Wszystko. 

Jeno nie chciał puszczać filiżanki. 

\- Muszę poszukać więcej białego węgla, nie mogę znaleźć mojego – Renjun ogłasza, głośno wypuszczając powietrze i odkłada ten czarny na kawałek papieru na ławce. Na chwilę podwija rękawy i serce Jeno łomocze, gdy dostrzega bransoletkę, zawiązaną luźno wokół nadgarstka Renjuna. 

Nie wygląda, jakby zwrócił na to uwagę, Donghyuck (na razie) też nie. 

\- Możesz podać mi tę farbę Jun? Tę musztardową - Donghyuck wskazuje na stos tubek, ale Renjun zdaje się wiedzieć, o której mówi, wybierając ją i z łatwością podając Donghyuckowi. 

\- Dzięki - Donghyuck próbuje ją chwycić i Jeno wciska się bardziej w swój kąt (to nic nie daje), kiedy jego mina zmienia się w zaskoczenie – Uh, ta... - spogląda przez ramię Renjuna, żeby spojrzeć na Jeno. - Ta bransoletka. Jest twoja Renjun? 

Panikując, Jeno brutalnie ściąga swoją własną i wsuwa ją do kieszeni – Jest moja. - Wstaje, otrzepując brud ze spodni. - Pożyczyłem ją Renjunowi. 

Oczy Renjuna przenoszą się na goły nadgarstek Jeno i Jeno nie wie, czy zrobiło mu się lżej, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Donghyuck unosi brew – Po co? 

\- Spodobała mi się - Renjun bawi się bransoletką. - W każdym razie - chrząka - idę po kilka rzeczy z pokoju z materiałami. 

Donghyuck otwiera usta, żeby znowu coś powiedzieć, ale Renjun wybiega z pomieszczenia. Jeno idzie w jego kroki, w ogóle nie przejmując się co tamten może sobie pomyśleć. Idzie kilka kroków za Renjunem, podążając za nim, gdy mija pokój z zaopatrzeniem, zamiast tego kierując się do toalet na końcu korytarza. Kiedy wchodzi do łazienki, Renjun stoi przy umywalce, szorując ręce do czysta a woda uderzająca o białą porcelanę barwi się na szaro. 

\- Gdzie twoja bransoletka? - Renjun odzywa się jako pierwszy a Jeno wyciąga ją z kieszeni i wsuwa do portfela, zachowując ją tam na jakiś czas. Co to za atmosfera? Czy Renjun jest zły? Czy nie chciał, żeby Jeno skłamał? - Przepraszam – mamrocze. Jeno nie mógłby być ani trochę bardziej zaskoczony. - Nie miałem zamiaru podwijać rękawów, po prostu zapomniałem. 

\- Prawdę mówiąc. - _Mnie to nie obchodzi, chcę, żeby nas przyłapano_. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. 

Chwytając kilka papierowych ręczników, Renjun pospiesznie wyciera ręce po czym zamyka przestrzeń między nimi, całując Jeno prosto w usta. To nie jest ich pierwsze obściskiwanie się w łazience więc Jeno stosuje się do życzenia Renjuna, owijając ramiona wokół talii Renjuna, zapominając o swoim misternym planie. 

Wkładając w to dużo siły, Renjun wprowadza ich do pustek kabiny, odsuwając się na chwilę, żeby zatrzasnąć zamek. Popycha Jeno, aż tył jego kolan uderza o muszlę, po czym tracąc balans siada na zamkniętej klapie. Unosząc się, Jeno całuje Renjuna a ten delikatnie przejeżdża palcami przez włosy Jeno. Jeno przytula Renjuna za talię, niemal wciągając go, żeby usiadł mu na kolanach, gdy głos Donghyucka odbija się echem w łazience. 

\- Nie wiem kochanie. Może jeszcze godzina? - mówi, jak zwykle znowu rozmawiając przez telefon z Minhyungiem. 

Renjun odskakuje, szeroko otwierając oczy z przerażenia. Jeno kręci głową, wskazując mu, żeby pozostał cicho. 

\- Nie, nie jestem sam. Renjun i Jeno są ze mną. Tak, nic mi nie będzie. Tak, tęsknię za tobą. Tak, rzeczywiście uważam, że jesteś przylepny i denerwujący. Nie Minhyung, nadal cię kocham, tak jak już mówiłem dwie minuty temu. Tak, wiem, że ty mnie też. 

Podsłuchują z płytkimi oddechami, podczas gdy Donghyuck, zajęty przy umywalce, niezmordowanie nie przestaje zapewniać Minhyunga. Najprawdopodobniej zmieniał brudną wodę w wiaderku, czynność, którą Jeno wykonywał kilkukrotnie w imię Donghyucka. 

\- Dlaczego to ty nie wybierzesz miejsca? - Donghyuck ciągnie a Jeno wychwytuje dźwięk napełniającego się wiaderka, sygnalizujący, że prawie kończy. Jeno unosi wzrok i widzi Renjuna ze strachem patrzącego na drzwi. _Dlaczego się tak denerwuje?_ \- Kolacja? Z całą resztą? Pasuje mi. Jaemin? Nie wiem, gdzie... 

Drzwi do łazienki skrzypią przy otwieraniu i Renjun znowu się spina. Zaniepokojony, Jeno ciągnie za kołnierz swetra Renjuna, całując go, mając nadzieję uspokoić swojego chłopaka. _Nie martw się_ , mówi bezgłośnie i Renjun kiwa głową, palcami bawiąc się włosami Jeno. 

Tym razem jest to Jaemin, jego radosny głos nie do pomylenia – Tu jesteś! Poszedłem do sali artystycznej, ale nikogo tam nie było. 

\- Zadzwonię później kochanie - mówi Donghyuck. A potem – Tak, hej, gdzie byłeś? Minhyung cię szukał. 

\- Musiałem poprawić sprawdzian u Pani Jung – Jaemin głośno ziewa. - Gdzie Renjun? 

Donghyuck zakręca wodę - Poszedł do sali z artykułami. A co? 

\- Znowu zostawił włączony grzejnik! - Jaemin prycha. - Jego mama napisała, żebym _przelał_ pięć dolarów na jej konto bankowe! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Naprawdę, muszę wziąć go na słówko. 

Jeno tężeje, spoglądając na ziemię. Renjun zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi, trzymając oczy przyklejone do podłogi. 

\- Minhyung mi o tym opowiedział - Donghyuck przerywa. - Hej, dość blisko trzymasz się z Renjunem, prawda? 

\- Tak, dosyć - Jeno wyobraża sobie jak Jaemin wzrusza ramionami. - Dlaczego pytasz? 

Donghyuck mlaszcze językiem - Wiesz czy ktoś mu się podoba? 

Jeno wzdryga się i tym razem Renjun zdecydowanie to dostrzega, chwytając go za brodę, żeby zmusić go, żeby na niego spojrzał. Kiedy to robi, Renjun patrzy na niego panicznym wzrokiem i Jeno nie przypomina sobie, żeby go takiego kiedyś widział. Nie jest ani trochę spokojny i opanowany jak zwykle. Pochyla się, żeby pocałować Jeno a on w ciszy przyjmuje nagły pocałunek, ale nie podoba mu się w jaki sposób Renjun reaguje, wbijając palce w jego ramię, jak gdyby się bał, _Czego się boisz? Bycia przyłapanym?_

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - głos Jaemina się zmienia i brzmi... Jeno nawet nie umie tego określić. 

\- Nie wiem – ten Donghyucka przepełniony jest zaciekawieniem. - Myślę, że ktoś może mu się podobać? 

Serce Jeno się zatrzymuje a Renjun kręci głową, widocznie wytrącony z równowagi. 

\- Kto? - Jaemin bada, ale musiał wydać się zbyt entuzjastyczny, ponieważ Donghyuck jest wystarczająco sprytny, żeby załapać. 

\- Ty wiesz, prawda? - oskarża a jego głos dźwięczy głośno w pustej łazience. Pauza – _Wiesz!_ Ktoś mu się podoba? 

Tym razem to Jeno się wzdryga, zaniepokojony faktem, że Renjunowi ktoś już się podoba, ale... - _To dlatego musiał zachowywać się tak skrycie_ \- Jeno nieufnie mierzy go wzrokiem a w jego sercu pojawia się głębokie pęknięcie. - _Nie chciał zostać przyłapany na tej małej gierce ze mną._

Renjun nadal przed nim stoi i Jeno patrzy jak bierze głębokie wdechy a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada. Szklą mu się oczy i Jeno musi odwrócić wzrok. 

Chce odepchąć Renjuna i _uciec_. Jednak z Donghyuckiem i Jaeminem stającymi na zewnątrz nie ma szans. Przynajmniej nie bez wzbudzania w nich żadnych podejrzeń. Jeśli wszystko miało się dzisiaj skończyć, Renjun zapewne chciał, żeby to zostało tym, czym jest teraz: sekretem. 

\- Kto to? - Głos Donghyucka sprowadza go do rzeczywistości. - Czy to ktoś kogo znamy? 

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, to jasne, ale w życiu nie _uwierzysz_ kto to jest! - Przebiegłe, takie właśnie to jest. Jeno, używając resztki energii jaka mu została w kończynach, układa to wszystko razem. 

_Kto to jest, kto to jest, kto to jest?_

\- No weź, po prostu mi powiedz! - Donghyuck fuka. - Nawet pomogę ci ich spiknąć! Kto to taki? 

Ręce Renjuna są lodowate, gdy wystrzeliwują w powietrze, żeby zakryć uszy Jeno a minę na jego twarzy ledwo można opisać jako zmartwioną. Zaskoczony, Jeno nie rusza się wystarczająco szybko, żeby zareagować więc gapi się na Renjuna pustym wzrokiem. Ręce Renjuna zawodzą w wyciszeniu odpowiedzi Jaemina. 

\- Bez jaj! - Jaemin prycha. - Renjun wystarczająco mi ufa, nie zniszczę tego, żeby się tym z tobą podzielić Hyuck. 

Donghyuck cmoka z niezadowoleniem – Dobra dobra, rozumiem. Ale mam przeczucie? Chcesz wiedzieć jakie? 

Renjun jeszcze mocniej naciska na uszy Jeno a głos Donghyucka na tyle spada do szeptu, że nie wychwytuje imienia. Wyłapuje za to, że Renjun zamiera, mrugając na Jeno, pełny obawy, że ten mógł usłyszeć imię jego obiektu westchnień. Donghyuck musiał odgadnąć, ponieważ Renjun jest jak z kamienia, naciskając mocno, żeby upewnić się, że Jeno nic nie słyszy. 

Nie odrywa rąk od uszu Jeno i wydaje się, że minęły godziny zanim to robi, gdy łazienka znowu zdaje się być pusta. 

Zdezorientowany, zaniepokojony i umiarkowanie zdenerwowany, że zawsze jest niepoinformowany, Jeno staje na nogach, przepychając się obok Renjuna, żeby otworzyć drzwi i wychodzi pospiesznie, 

\- Jeno! Jeno... czekaj – Renjun łapie go za łokieć i Jeno nie ma serca, żeby odepchnąć Renjuna więc czeka. - Sły-słyszałeś? 

Jeno nic nie mówi. Może jeśli zachowa milczenie, Renjun wyjawi kto mu się podoba. 

\- Jeno, przepraszam - mówi cicho. _Oh, zaczyna się._ Jeno utrzymuje wzrok na ziemi pod swoimi stopami. - Przepraszam, powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej, nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób... 

Nie chce tego słuchać. Nie chce słuchać jak Renjunowi jest przykro, że ciągnął z Jeno tę głupią grę, cały ten czas lubiąc, będąc zauroczonym w kimś innym. Jak Renjun mógł to zrobić? _Jak?_ Pocałunki, uściski, obrazki Jeno-kota, czy one wszystkie nic nie znaczyły? 

Wyrywa ramię z uchwytu Renjuna, a jego skóra płonie. 

\- To nic takiego – wydusza z siebie. - Nie chcę tego słuchać. - Kiedy Renjun nic nie mówi, zaciska swoje oczy – Nie chcę już grać z tobą w tą głupią grę, nie chcę... tej _gry_ – zaciska dłonie w pięści, starając się nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego nie miał na myśli. To nie wina Renjuna, że Jeno zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. To nie wina Renjuna, żeby musiał przepraszać, że nie odwzajemnia uczuć Jeno. - Nie chcę tego już. 

\- Co... Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - głos Renjuna jest ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu. 

\- Ja... Ty... - Jeno nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Jesteś filiżanką! 

Renjun staje jak wryty – Jestem _czym_? - Zamyka usta, dając Renjunowi szansę, żeby coś powiedzieć - Jeno, ja... 

\- Przepraszam – Jeno mu przerywa. - Wiem, że masz swój obiekt westchnień, więc po prostu już tego nie róbmy. 

\- Nie, czekaj... 

\- Nie musisz - śmieje się gorzko. Nie dławi to ani trochę chęci płaczu. - Nie musisz przepraszać, że nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć. Nie chcę tego słuchać. 

\- Jeno, nie, co ty... 

Nie mając na robie ręki Renjuna, Jeno wybiega i nie oczekuje, że Renjun pobiegnie za nim, mimo to boli go, gdy tego nie robi. 

Po raz pierwszy od trzydziestu dni Jeno opuszcza teren szkoły bez Renjuna przy swoim boku. Po raz pierwszy od trzydziestu dni Jeno uświadamia sobie jakim był idiotą, że w ogóle wszedł z Renjunem w coś takiego w pierwszej kolejności. Po raz pierwszy od trzydziestu dni płacze w drodze do domu, czując się bardzo smutnym, ale dużo bardziej pustym. 

Trzydzieści dni razem i tylko jeden wystarczył, żeby złamać Jeno serce. 

**renjun** : nieodebrane połączenia (2) 

13LUTY [17:43] **renjun** : jeno proszę odbierz  
13LUTY [17:43] **renjun** : źle mnie zrozumiałeś  
13LUTY [17:43] **renjun** : proszę porozmawiajmy twarzą w twarz 

**renjun** : nieodebrane połączenia (3) 

13LUTY [17:47] **renjun** : odbierz błagam jeno  
13LUTY [17:47] **renjun** : nie bądź taki  
13LUTY [17:48] **renjun** : wszystko źle zrozumiałeś  
13LUTY [17:49] **renjun** : gdzie jesteś?  
13LUTY [17:54] **renjun** : jeno przepraszam 

Jeno wyłącza telefon. 

X

Rano próbuje symulować, ale jego mama się na to nie nabiera, znając nawyki Jeno. Bardzo niechętnie, ubiera się do szkoły, łapiąc też swój strój sportowy. Jest piątek a to oznacza ich kolejny bieg wytrzymałościowy i Jeno jest pewien, że brak energii w jego organizmie czyni go nieprzygotowanym do przebiegnięcia dziesięciu kilometrów. (Za to jest pewien, że nie namówi trenera Choi, żeby mu odpuścił.) 

Próbuje napisać do Minhyunga, ale jego telefon jest całkowicie rozładowany, mając na uwadze, że poprzedniej nocy zapomniał go podłączyć, zbyt pochłonięty płakaniem i swoim niefortunnie złamanym sercem. Na szczęście zdaje się, że opuchlizna oczu trochę zeszła i aż tak nie wygląda jakby spędził całą noc żałośnie szlochając (chociaż tak było). 

W obawie, że Renjun może stać przy jego szafce, Jeno upewnia się, żeby wejść do szkoły na minutę przed dzwonkiem, bez zatrzymania się biegnąc do sali. Łutem szczęścia nie wpada na Renjuna i nawet nie słyszy Donghyucka, Mihyunga czy Jaemina pałętających się po korytarzu. 

To dobrze. 

Będzie dobrze, o ile wszystko zostanie tajemnicą. Jeśli nie będą o tym rozmawiać to może Renjun przestanie go żałować i wszystko wróci do normy. 

Nie jest przygotowany na to, że Renjun czeka pod jego salą. Spóźniony na zajęcia i w skrzydle dla programu sportowego, Renjun wpadłby w niezłe tarapaty, gdyby ktoś go przyłapał. Próbując zachowywać się tak cicho jak to możliwe, Jeno zbliża się do klasy, obserwując jak Renjun wierci się niespokojnie, oczami studiując tablice ogłoszeń. Jego mała misja schodzi na manowce, kiedy Jeno z hukiem wpada na gablotę z trofeami, jęcząc pod nosem. 

\- Jeno? - Renjun szybko do niego podchodzi i Jeno prostuje plecy. Jego klasa jest kilka kroków od niego i gdyby _naprawdę_ uciekł, najprawdopodobniej mogło by mu się... 

\- Jeno, poczekaj, chcę z tobą porozmawiać. 

Pomimo zaniepokojenia, które go ogarnia, dostrzega na policzkach Renjuna czerwone plamy a fakt, że nadal miał swoją bransoletkę na nadgarstku, teraz łatwą do dostrzeżenia, gdy założył koszulę... _Nie_. Jeno mówi sobie. _Skup się._

Wskazuje palcem na salę - Jestem spóźniony więc może... nie. 

\- Czekaj – Renjun robi unik przygryzając wargę - pospieszę się, chciałem tylko przeprosić za... 

_Nie chcę słuchać, że przykro ci, że nie możesz odwzajemnić moich uczuć._

\- Posłuchaj, Renjun – samo mówienie tego sprawia Jeno ból, jak gdyby nie spędził całej nocy na powtarzaniu w głowie w kółko tego imienia. - Nie chcę tego słuchać, dobra? Przepraszam, że zasugerowałem, żebyśmy udawali związek czy cokolwiek - wałkuje. - Ja... Po prostu odpuść, okej? Zapomnij, że cokolwiek w ogóle się wydarzyło, spó-spóźnię się na lekcję, złapię cię później. 

I wpada do sali, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć Renjunowi w oczy. 

Jeno nie wie, dlaczego myślał, że cała sprawa od tak przycichnie. 

\- Lee Jeno! 

Chwilowo ogłuszony, rozgląda się po pustej sali. Lekcje już dawno się skończyły i czas mija niemiłosiernie wolno. Minhyung i Jaemin byli zdziwieni, dlaczego chciał zostać w sali, zamiast iść z nimi na obiad, pomimo to pozwolili mu zrobić, jak uważał, gdy nieustannie odrzucał ich zaproszenie. 

Jeśli Renjun miał tam być, to on nie chciał. 

Trening biegów nie zaczyna się szybciej niż za pół godziny, ale teraz jest już za późno, żeby coś zjadł, albo zrobi mu się niedobrze podczas biegu. 

\- Jeno! - Donghyuck z impetem otwiera drzwi i Jeno wstaje, obawiając się, że za nim może być Renjun. - Co zrobiłeś Renjunowi? 

Czeka jeszcze sekundę, rozluźniając się, gdy upewnia się, że Renjun nie wlecze się za Donghyuckiem – Co? 

Donghyuck zatrzaskuje drzwi i krzyżuje ręce na piersi – Nie przestaje _płakać_ , ot co. - Jeno może przysiądz, że przez chwilę albo dwie przestał oddychać. - Nic nie je, z nikim nie rozmawia. Musiałem go odciągnąć od jego obrazu, bo wyglądał jakby miał go zaraz rozerwać na strzępy! 

Jeno blednie na ton głosu Donghyucka, który tego dnia jest wyjątkowo świdrujący. - Nic nie zrobiłem. 

\- Oh zamknij się - Donghyuck wywraca oczami. - Wiem, że coś jest na rzeczy między tobą i Renjunem. 

\- Między nami _nic_ nie ma. - W Jeno wzbiera gniew – A ja nic nie zrobiłem! Dlaczego to _ty_ z nim nie porozmawiasz? 

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? - Donghyuck marszczy brwi. - Mówiłem, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać, Jeno. Cokolwiek się dzieje, napraw to i to szybko. Nie chcę musieć się tym zajmować, podczas gdy Minhyung już się _rozchorował_ na walentynki, okej? Mieliśmy... 

\- Minhyung jest chory? - Jeno powtarza. W czasie przerwy nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Z drugiej strony jednak był dość rozkojarzony. - Będzie na treningu? 

\- Nie – Donghyuck wzdycha. - Zaraz idę z nim do przychodni więc proszę. Dogadaj się z Renjunem. - Znowu wzdycha – Czuje się wystarczająco źle, że zostawiam go samego, ale uparł się, że poczeka aż skończysz trening. 

Jeno nadal się broni – Nie zrobiłem nic złego. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – Donghyuck wzrusza ramionami, kierując się do wyjścia. - Napraw to Lee. 

Trenowanie bez Minhyunga oznaczało trenowanie bez kogoś, kto nadałby mu dobre tempo. Gorzej być nie mogło, ponieważ Wonjung wybiera go jako ścigacza. Gadatliwy, rywalizujący i okropny ścigacz, Jung Wonjung. Próbując z całych sił unikać Renjuna czekającego na trybunach, Jeno zamiast tego zostawia swoje rzeczy w szatni, włączając w to swój zegarek i butelkę, czyniąc niemożliwym mierzenie sobie czasu. 

Bycie w parze z Wonjungiem jest wisienką na torcie w jego walącym się życiu. 

Tym razem sam, Renjun zajmuje swoje standardowe miejsce na widowni. Jeno próbuje nie nawiązywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego podczas rozgrzewki, jednak wie, że Renjun go obserwuje, mocno przytulając swoją torbę do piersi. 

Gdy trener Choi gwiżdże tempo nadawane przez Wonjunga od razu odrzuca Jeno. Biegnie zdecydowanie za szybko jak na pierwsze okrążenie, ale wydłuża swoje kroki, żeby utrzymać tempa. 

\- Gościu - Wonjung nie przestaje gadać. - Jadłeś coś? Słyszę jak burczy ci w brzuchu. 

Nie odpowiadając Jeno kręci głową. Na śniadanie zjadł kawałek chleba, którego nawet nie dał rady skończyć, nie, kiedy te wszystkie uczucia wywoływały w nim skurcz brzucha. 

Przy dwunastym okrążeniu Jeno czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Za szybko traci ciepło a Wonjung przyspiesza z każdym krokiem, bez ustanku nadając o czymś, a Jeno nie może się skupić. Oddychanie zaczyna sprawiać mu ból, łapie go też kolka. 

Przekraczają początek trzynastego okrążenia i Jeno unosi wzrok na Renjuna, który bacznie go obserwuje z trybun. Wstaje w tym samym momencie, gdy Jeno odwraca wzrok, skupiając się na utrzymaniu tempa Wonjungowi. Z każdym oddechem Jeno co raz bardziej czuje się, jakby miał upaść, mimo to nie poddaje się. 

Przy dwudziestym czwartym okążeniu Jeno pozwala sobie ponownie odnaleźć wzrokiem Renjuna, który pochyla się przez barierkę bliżej bieżni i Jeno może dostrzec niepokój malujący się na jego twarzy. 

\- Musimy przyspieszyć, żeby dobić trzydziestu minut – odzywa się Wonjung. 

\- Co? Nie dam... - Jeno prycha. - To za szybko, ja... 

Nie kończy, bo potyka się o własne nogi, wycieńczone tempem. Tor obciera mu kolana i łokcie i Jeno jęczy głośno przewracając się na plecy. Ledwo słyszy jak trener Choi każe Wonjungowi biec dalej, a chwilę później trener Choi pochyla się nad Jeno, 

\- Jeno? Jeno, słyszysz mnie? 

Czuje, jakby jego głowa odłączyła się od reszty ciała, mimo to kiwa głową. Krew uderzająca mu do głowy sprawia, że czuje się osłabiony i gdyby nie leżał już na plecach, Jeno myśli, że chyba by zemdlał. 

\- Niech ktoś przyniesie mu wody! - Trener Choi wachluje Jeno swoją podkładką, żeby go ochłodzić. - Jadłeś coś? Jeno? 

\- Nie - gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, gdy kolka powraca. - Nie miałem czasu. 

\- Jeno, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej – trener Choi nie przepuszcza mu pogadanki. - Niedługo będziesz w klasie maturalnej, musisz... 

\- Jeno! Jeno, Jeno, _Jeno_ , co się... 

\- Kim jesteś? - Powieki Jeno są zbyt ciężkie, żeby utrzymał je otwarte, ale samą wonią może wyczuć, że to ręce Renjuna dotykają jego ramion, jego twarzy. 

\- Huang Renjun, trenerze, jestem... Jestem przyjacielem Jeno. Obserwowałem z trybun. 

\- Możesz zabrać go na bok? Wszyscy biegacze są w połowie biegu. 

Przez małe szparki Jeno może dostrzec, jak ktoś podaje trenerowi Choi butelkę wody, ale Renjun chwyta ją przed nim. 

\- Przypilnuj go. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś zemdlał pod moją opieką, jasne? 

\- Okej – Renjun chwyta mocno spocone ramię Jeno. Trener Choi podciąga go do pionu, ale on ledwo może ustać na nogach, zatacza się na drobną figurę Renjuna rękoma zakotwiczając się w plecaku Renjuna. 

\- Przepraszam - bąka próbując się odsunąć. 

\- Nic się nie stało - Renjun obejmuje rękoma talię Jeno. - Oprzyj się o mnie, trzymam cię. 

\- Gdzie masz swoje rzeczy? - Trener Choi idzie za nimi aż do granicy bieżni, przytrzymując Jeno za ramię. - Weź ciepły prysznic jak już odzyskasz równowagę. 

\- W szatni – Jeno zamyka oczy czując kolejną falę zawrotów głowy. Renjun poprawia go, trzymając blisko siebie i Jeno nie ma innego wyjścia, jak przyjąć pomoc, opierając swój ciężar ciała na Renjunie. 

\- Okej, zawołam kogoś, żeby wam pomógł - oferuje trener Choi, ale Renjun szybko odmawia. 

\- Nie trzeba, wiem, gdzie to jest, zaprowadzę go. 

Jeno chce odmówić, chce zrobić cokolwiek, żeby nie musiał być sam z Renjunem w pustym pomieszczeniu, ale nie ma siły nic powiedzieć. 

\- Dasz radę? - trener Choi patrzy na niego sceptycznie, zdając się mieć wątpliwości. - Jeno swoje waży, powinienem... 

\- Nie, dam radę - palce Renjuna wbijają się w biodro Jeno. - Jest moim... D-dam radę. 

Trener Choi ustępuje, mając związane ręce, ponieważ nikt nie pilnowałby biegaczy, których nie może zostawić i iść za nimi do szatni – Powiadom mnie, jak skończysz brać prysznic, a ty przynieś mu jakiś napój izotoniczny z automatu, musi się nawodnić. 

\- W porządku - Renjun kiwa głową i trener Choi odchodzi, mówiąc Jeno, żeby odpoczął. Gdy już go nie ma, Renjun wzdycha głośno, wzdrygając się pod ciężarem Jeno. Zdeterminowany, pyta – Dasz radę iść? 

Gdy kiwa głową, Renjun wspomaga Jeno przez całą drogę do szatni, otwierając drzwi nogą. Zostawiając Jeno na jednej z ławeczek, Renjun wybiega, żeby przynieść mu napój izotoniczny i wraca w okamgnieniu z pomarańczową butelką w dłoni. Odkręca ją dla Jeno i podaje w wyciągniętej ręce. 

\- Dziękuję - Jeno udaje się wykrztusić, chwytając ją oburącz i pije dużymi haustami. 

\- Zwolnij – Renjun mamrocze, niepewnie siadając obok Jeno, zostawiając między nimi kawałek przestrzeni. 

Kończy napój powoli, bojąc się, że Renjun znowu będzie chciał porozmawiać, teraz, gdy Jeno znalazł się w trudnej sytuacji bez wyjścia. Atmosfera jest napięta i Jeno bardzo by chciał, zapaść się pod ziemię. 

Renjun bawi się zakrętką w dłoniach, a sznurki jego bransoletki kiwają się, gdy to robi. 

\- Cóż, uh, czuję się już lepiej więc... - Jeno zaczyna chrapliwym głosem. Nadal zalewa się zimnym potem i nie ufa swoim nogom na tyle, żeby unieść ciężar jego ciała. 

\- Gdzie jest twoja bransoletka? - Renjun pyta cichym głosem. Zanim Jeno zdąży odpowiedzieć - Wyrzuciłeś ją? 

Jeno wzdryga się - Nie. 

\- Okej – Renjun śmieje się pod nosem, ale jest to zbyt wymuszone, żeby wydało się szczerym śmiechem. - Ciężko nad nią pracowałem więc... Nie wyrzucaj jej. 

\- Nie wyrzuciłem jej – Jeno powtarza, odrywając naklejkę z butelki. - Nie wyrzucę. 

Nie mija dużo czasu, zanim Renjun znowu się odzywa, atmosfera panująca między nimi jest zbyt sztywna - Posłuchaj, Jeno, to, co mówiłeś wczoraj... 

\- Czuję się już dużo lepiej, dziękuję za pomoc, ale... - Jeno zaczyna się podnosić, lecz palce Renjuna zaciskają się wokół jego gołego nadgarstka. 

\- Jeno, proszę - sposób w jaki trzęsie mu się głos, sprawia, że Jeno z powrotem siada. - Chcę tylko po-porozmawiać o wczoraj. 

\- Jasne, nie, rozumiem – Jeno żarliwie kiwa głową i próbuje nie pozwolić załzawionym oczom Renjuna dotrzeć do niego. Chce, żeby Renjun czuł się jak najmniej winny, jak to tylko możliwe - Ktoś ci się podoba, a ja miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem - udaje nonszalancję. - Możemy zapomnieć o całej tej grze, nie musi ci być mnie żal. 

Renjun mówi powoli, jakby Jeno był głupi - Dlaczego... Dlaczego miałoby mi być ciebie żal? 

Jeno kręci głową - To nic ważnego, to... 

\- Dlaczego... 

\- Przepraszam Renjun – Jeno krzywi się, wypowiadanie tego imienia sprawia mu ból. Nie chciał się tłumaczyć, nie potrzbował, żeby Renjun żałował go bardziej niż dotychczas. To tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, że wspomniał o szkolnym romansie i o bratnich duszach. Walić to, chciał tylko _Renjuna_. 

\- Naprawdę nie chcę tego słuchać... 

\- Nie, musisz mnie wysłuchać, wczoraj po-powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz, Jeno, ty... 

\- Przestań - Jeno podnosi się z ławki, chcąc odsunąć się z zasiegu Renjuna – Ja nie... 

Renjun jest szybszy i obiema rękami popycha go w dół. 

\- Przestań! - Jeno uderza piszczelem o nóżkę ławki, próbując uciec. - Powiedziałem, że nie chcę już dłużej grać w tę _grę_! Ty... 

\- _Ty_ mi się podobasz, Jeno! - Renjun unosi rękę, grożąc, że uderzy Jeno, jeśli ten na chwilę się nie zamknie. - Podobasz mi się od tak dawna, nie możesz już od tak zakładać rzeczy na własną rękę! 

Jeno ściska mocno w rękach pustą butelkę - Ja... Co... Ja nie... Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? 

\- Ciągle powtarzasz, że-że to wszystko to gra, że to trening, że to jest _nieprawdziwe_ – Renjun szlocha, oddychając ciężko z oczyma mokrymi od zbierających się łez. - To nie jest nieprawdziwe Jeno! Lubię cię i-i... - pociąga nosem tak głośno, że Jeno czuje to w swoich kościach. - Nie możesz od tak mnie odciąć, nie możesz po prostu _mnie od siebie odepchnąć_ , kiedykolwiek zechcesz! Nie _odzywać_ się do mnie bez... Gdy nie zrobiłem nic _złego_? Nie możesz mi tego robić Jeno. _Proszę_ , nie rób mi tego. 

Ból w jego płucach jest inny od tego, który czuł na torze. Jest dużo gorszy. 

\- Zgodziłem się na twój durny pomysł tylko dlatego, że boli mnie patrzenie na ciebie z kimś innym, okej? - Renjun kręci głową i zaczyna _płakać._

Jeno myśli, że wolałby przyjąć cios nożem, albo kopniaka w twarz od Donghyucka. Zasługuje na to. 

\- Nie-nie chcę widzieć cię z innymi ludźmi, okej? To samolubne, wiem o tym, ja tylko... Przestań mówić, że to jest _nieprawdziwe_ , kiedy tak nie jest. 

Nie waży się mówić głośniej od szeptu, nie, kiedy Renjun osuwa się ze zmęczeniem na ławkę, wyglądając na tak wycieńczonego, jak czuje się Jeno – Ja... Ja nie... Ja nie wiedziałem, że tak się czujesz. 

\- _Oczywiście_ , że nie – Renjun wyciera łzy a Jeno ostrożnie przesuwa się do przodu. - Jesteś tak zajęty oglądaniem się za innymi, że nigdy nie wziąłeś mnie pod uwagę. 

Boli go, gdy to słyszy, co tylko to potwierdza. 

\- Renjun – Jeno mięknie, czując jak złość opuszcza jego ciało. - Renjun, przepraszam, ja-ja nie wiedziałem, że ci się podobam. 

\- Tak – Renjun opiera łokcie o kolana, chowając twarz w dłonie. - Bo zawsze patrzysz na innych... 

Jeno się wcina – Nigdy mnie nie narysowałeś. 

Renjun rzuca rozdrażniony - Co? 

\- Nigdy mnie nie narysowałeś - powtarza i jego argument wydaje się głupi, teraz, gdy powiedział go na głos. - W sensie, rysujesz urocze kotki, które wyglądają jak ja i nie oczekiwałem, żebyś wybrał mnie na swoją pracę... Nie jak półtorametrowy portret Minhyunga, nad którym pracuje Donghyuck, ja po prostu... 

Przerywając jego gorzkie żale, Renjun chwyta swoją torbę zza Jeno, brutalnie wyjmując z niej swój szkicownik. Przeracając kilka stron, wpycha go na kolana Jeno zirytowany. Wzięty z zaskoczenia, Jeno upuszcza butelkę, żeby złapać szkicownik i dluższą chwilę zabiera mu przyjęcie do wiadomości, że to wszystko to szkice Jeno. Jeno, gdy biegnie, Jeno jak się uśmiecha, Jeno jedząc, śmiejąc się, _oddychając_. Nie Jeno-kotów, ale _prawdziwego_ Jeno, z małymi serduszkami nabazgranymi na stronach. Na dziesięciu stronach Jeno tu i tam odnajduje jeden, może dwa rysunki przedstawiające go samego między rysunkami nieożywionych przedmiotów, albo dłoni (dłoni Jeno?), albo psów, albo ich bransoletki. 

\- Nie mów, że cię nie rysuję - Renjun mamrocze markotnie. Jeno nie odpowiada, gapiąc się z otwartymi ustami na detale, każda linia jego włosów, jego uśmiechu. Niektóre z nich mają słowa obok siebie, ale wszystkie są albo zakreślone, albo wymazane, ale serduszka wystarczają, żeby odgadnąć ich przekaz. 

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny - Renjun mówi, gdy Jeno przewraca kartki do początku, chcąc obejrzeć każdą stronę, każdy szkic, rysunek, bazgroł. - Jesteś ważną osobą w moim życiu Jeno. 

\- Ja... – Jeno mocno ściska szkicownik, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Renjun też był dla niego ważny, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Więc właśnie to mówi Renjunowi, delikatnie przyciągając go do siebie a Renjun mu na to pozwala, aż jest usytuowany przy klatce piersiowej Jeno. Jest cicho i Renjun bawi się swoją bransoletką, natomiast Jeno bardzo chciałby wyciągnąć swoją z portfela i założyć z powrotem na rękę. 

\- Jesteś spocony – Renjun narzeka, mimo to nie odsuwa się. 

Zamiast riposty, którą ma na końcu języka, Jeno mówi - Lubię cię, Renjun. 

Renjun wzdycha i Jeno założyłby się o niemałe pieniądze, że to z ulgi – O ile jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ja ciebie też. 

\- Nie – Jeno delikatnie osuwa od siebie Renjuna, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - _Bardzo_ , bardzo cię lubię. 

Renjun pochyla się do przodu, całując go przelotnie w policzek – Ja ciebie też bardzo, bardzo lubię. 

Z trzepoczącym sercem, Jeno całuje Renjuna w usta, w rękach nadal mocno trzymając szkicownik. 

\- Wczoraj – Jeno nie chce pytać, ale musi wiedzieć. - W łazience, z Donghyuckiem... 

\- Powiedział twoje imię - Renjun pochyla się w stronę Jeno i znów to przyjmuje. - Miesiąc temu powiedziałem Jaeminowi, że mi się podobasz, nie mogłem dłużej trzymać tego w sobie a wiedziałem, że on nic nie powie i tego nie zrobił. - Jeno czuje się _okropnie_ , że myślał tak źle o Jaeminie, ale obwinia o to swoje uczucia, wymykające się spod kontroli. Przypina sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby kupić chłopakowi jakieś czekoladki albo chałkę, którą tak lubi. - I wczoraj – Renjun bierze głęboki wdech. - Wczoraj Donghyuck odgadł, że to ty. Bałem się, że usłyszałeś. Nie chciałem, żebyś... żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób. 

Jeno składa delikatny pocałunek na włosach Renjuna – Przestraszyłeś mnie. Myślałem, że... myślałem, że chodzi o kogoś innego. I nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. 

\- To ty – Renjun wyznaje. - To zawsze byłeś ty. 

_Od początku liceum?_ \- Jeno chce zapytać, ale tego nie robi. Zostawi to na inny dzień, chociaż jest pewny odpowiedzi. 

\- Więc? - Renjun wzdycha, łącząc ich ręce, tak, jak chciał je Jeno. - Myślisz, że masz wystarczająco dużo praktyki? 

\- Ha ha, ale ty jesteś zabawny – Jeno mówi beznamiętnie, wracając do przeglądania szkicownika. - Chyba od dawna nie uważałem już tego za ‘praktykę’. 

Renjun prostuje się - Co masz na myśli? 

\- Nie wiem – Jeno wzrusza ramionami, lecz wie, że rumieniec wkradający mu się na poliki go wydaje. - Nigdy nie wydawało mi się to sztuczne, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że czułeś to samo. 

\- Od kiedy? Jak długo? - Renjun dźga go w ramię. 

\- Eee – Jeno przejeżdża palcem wskazującym po atramentowym rysunku jego profilu. - Od kiedy wyszedłem ze sklepu spożywczego? 

Renjun cmoka go w policzek - Trzydzieści dni? 

Jeno nie zaprzecza, że to sprawia, że serce rośnie mu dziesięciokrotnie - Prawdę mówiąc, trzydzieści jeden. 

(- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - Renjun mówi znad ich misek z udonem. Tego wieczoru są tylko we dwóch i ręka Jeno leży spleciona z tą Renjuna na blacie, ich pasujące bransoletki widoczne nawet w przygaszonym świetle. 

\- Hmm? - Mruczy, wybierając kilka kawałków węgorza, żeby przełożyć je do miski Renjuna. 

\- Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć - Renjun bierze łyka swojej zielonej herbaty. 

\- Co? To coś złego? - Jeno się zamartwia. 

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie filiżanką? 

O _boże_.)


End file.
